<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>水上生活 Life In Float by Taronthejellybean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007916">水上生活 Life In Float</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taronthejellybean/pseuds/Taronthejellybean'>Taronthejellybean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taronthejellybean/pseuds/Taronthejellybean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*年龄操作</p><p>拿破仑索罗在成为拿破仑索罗之前。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin &amp; Napoleon Solo &amp; Gaby Teller, Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo, Napoleon Solo/Alexander Waverly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>发生在1961年 （电影情节时间），拿破仑十九岁，伊利亚二十岁。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p><p>“你真滑稽。”盖比说。</p><p>“有利可图。印刷行业如日中天，而人们正在溺爱他们的宠物。事实上我觉得‘宠物’这个词的范围很快就会扩张。像哥伦布征服新大陆，人类征服一切物种把他们变成宠物。”</p><p>“愤世嫉俗。再说我也不认为有什么‘山羊友好’油墨，所有油墨都对山羊友好。他们连梅西百货的传单都照吃不误。”</p><p>拿破仑将堆在地上的链条缓慢地收起来，盘在左胳膊上。机油把他的围裙和袖套弄得一塌糊涂。“有点让我想起自己。“他转身向拆卸厂走去，盖比跟在他身后。“桑德斯三明治没有那么糟糕。”</p><p>“你觉得。”</p><p>他语气里那种堪称傲慢的讥讽让盖比撇了撇嘴。“你生在布鲁克林，你就得吃这些。”</p><p>“还得受公立中学的折磨。还得在汽修厂跟金属废料打交道。有时候我觉得还是干脆往哪里一躺把腿乖乖张开好些，至少是一笔快钱。”</p><p>“那个，我知道你在做。你为什么不干脆做下去？”</p><p>拿破仑拽着贴着手腕露出的一小节袖套，用力把它连着整卷铁链脱下来。他将链条堆上叮当作响的杂物架，抽出皱巴巴的袖套，掸了掸银色防水布料蹭上的锈斑套回胳膊上。丹尼车厂的杂物架上堆着一切可能有用的东西——指的是，丹尼认为他们可能有用。他是个没计划的人，只会来一件事处理一件；所以把一切东西都囤积起来对他而言是个好习惯。</p><p>而对拿破仑而言，这只增加了他在车厂的工作量。</p><p>“有时候我会权衡一下。全职干那行赚不了多少钱，没准还会害得我英年早逝，而且死相难看。绑定一个人又太受限制。”他低下头，从牛仔围裙的口袋里摸出一包烟；盖比冲他伸出两个指头。拿破仑翻了个白眼，甩出一支，就着包装盒把烟嘴送到她指间。盖比将烟举到胸口，看着拿破仑又甩出一支，用牙轻轻叼住滤嘴抽出来，芝宝打火机夹在食中指间预备打火。</p><p>“我还应该再劝你学学修车吗？”</p><p>“最好，”</p><p>嚓。火苗神乎其技地翻身而起。索罗点燃了烟，深深吸了一口。“别。倒是一门很好的手艺，只是跟我不大对付。”</p><p>盖比勾勾手指，示意他把火机凑近。“什么都跟你不对付。”她满不在乎地说。“搞你的山羊油墨去好了。”</p><p>他们面对着面，默默地在车厂铁锈色的屋顶下吸了会烟。外面阳光明媚，照在屋后空地的汽车零件堆上反射出锐利的光辉。车厂里空气清凉，弥漫着金属的酸味，光线永远都像是午夜一点钟的付费公共厕所。一辆深绿色的雪佛兰轿车被升降平台顶得挺高。“我需要……汽水…！”丹尼的声音从车厂前门传来，拿破仑往外看了一眼，阳光把他巨大的投影扯得在地上绵延几公里，形状像是休伦湖。他收回视线，看着盖比，她动了动眉毛。“我猜？”</p><p>“使命必达。”拿破仑笑眯眯地说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>466号 “北极” 杂货店坐落在弓箭手街的最南端，店头是一块大大的黄字蓝色招牌，上写：“北极”。招牌的右下角是一头正在走路的北极熊，抬着头、蜷着右前腿，仿佛刮过它鼻尖的真是北极的冷冽空气，而不是从弓箭手街的街道上升起的脏兮兮的尘风。店主是一个俄国佬，名叫奥列格，大约是战后不久搬来的美国。但多数时间里，站在柜台后或蹲在货架前的都是另一个年轻人。科利亚金是他的姓，奥列格总是这么叫他。</p><p>而在拿破仑的哲学字典里，除非你非常 —— 非常讨厌一个人，否则最好就当他的姓不存在。</p><p>“恐怖！”他迈进店里，满面春风：“丹尼叫我来给他买瓶汽水。”</p><p>“世界上有很多种汽水。”俄国人硬邦邦、闷闷不乐地回答道。他本来正蹲在一排货架前，忙着擦最底层的坚果罐子塑料盖上的薄灰，整个人几乎蜷成一个开心果的形状。奥列格在他来之后把货架彼此之间挪开了点儿，可年轻人就像他们招牌上的那头熊一样高大。为了清理货架，伊利亚每次都要操演一遍从开心果到山核桃的形体变化。拿破仑简直看得他妈的入了迷。</p><p>“我要奶油味的，谢谢你。”</p><p>伊利亚瞪着他。“你来了有一百万次，不需要我帮你拿。现在，让开。”</p><p>拿破仑没有让开。他甚至抬起了下巴，伸开两只手牢牢地把住两侧货架，整个人拦住了伊利亚的去路：“从我身上踏过去，红色的恐怖。”他压沉了嗓音，模仿动画片里的英雄人物说话，无畏地用下巴指向俄罗斯人。他仍旧不喜欢这个外号，美国人看得出来；即使在过去的一年里他们同住一个屋檐下，拿破仑打从每天早晨茶壶发出第一声尖啸时就开始这么称呼他也还是如此。这不关他暴烈脾性的事，这个外号中曾经能把伊利亚 · 科利亚金刺成一条发狂恐龙的敌意已经逐渐消退了；是那些残存的、噩梦般的灰烬使他讨厌这个外号，而且很可能将永远讨厌下去。拿破仑希望自己可以一直这么叫他。</p><p>伊利亚重重地翻了个白眼。他转头，走向货架的另一端，从那里绕了出来。拿破仑松开货架，慢吞吞地走到收银台前等着。伊利亚把他顺手拿来的奶油味汽水砸在柜台上。“快滚。”</p><p>“亲爱的。”拿破仑说，一把抓起汽水。“北极”还没现代化到装上收银机的地步，所以拿破仑只是掏出两枚硬币扔在柜台上，被伊利亚一把抓起来扔进抽屉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“谁知道呢？原来丹尼最讨厌奶油味汽水。”</p><p>太阳西斜的时候，拿破仑终于有了机会和盖比抱怨。她在车厂隔壁的桑德斯买了一份俱乐部三明治，而他什么也没要，光是坐在靠墙的一堆轮胎上冲着她喋喋不休，两只手全压在屁股底下。</p><p>“他说了他要激浪汽水。”她嚼着三明治说。</p><p>“是这样吗？那我猜我大概是耳朵不好使了。”拿破仑说，抽出一只手揉了揉耳朵。“你今晚回来住吗？”</p><p>“不，”她说，“我要去北海岸过周末。维多利亚上周来了电话，我们约定这周的主题是罗马假日。”</p><p>“哇，说得好像你们每周都有个主题似的。”拿破仑说。“我看到伊利亚在读《达摩流浪者》。或许我今晚可以问问他的感想。没有你在的时候他可真不是好说话的人。”</p><p>“是啊，是啊。总是我来扮演妈妈。好孩子们。”盖比大声嗤道，把最后一点三明治填进嘴里，挨个舔了一遍手指，最后挥了挥手。“该去赶车了。下周见，大宝宝。试着别杀了对方。”</p><p>“试着用用餐巾纸。”拿破仑在她身后喊。</p><p> </p><p>她走得很快，拿破仑目送盖比爬上弓箭手街隆起的坡道，走向最近的灰狗巴士车站。她两手空空，什么也没带。拿破仑飞快地在心里排了一遍巴士时间表，推测盖比到的时候大概是北海岸那些意大利餐馆华灯初上的时候。她们当然计算得好好的，拿破仑想，早在他还住在维多利亚家的时候，她就会算着他的行动轨迹准确地在地下台球室里把他捉奸在床——在沙发。她当然很聪明，而且算得上心胸宽大，证明就是过了两天拿破仑就在家里的厕所门口撞见了亚历山大。他们彼此问了好，接着在楼下的咖啡店站着共进了一顿早餐，这件事就算过去了。此后亚历山大经常来，而拿破仑重获自由身，在北海岸进进出出，相当自在。</p><p>当然，那已经是有一些日子之前的事了。他后来认识了盖比；更准确地说，他在码头上捡到了她。那一晚他寂寞的心情像疾病一样在全身上下大发，对一切都兴致缺缺；眺望远方时，偶然瞥见的金门大桥横跨旧金山港那细长延展的逃离姿态几乎将他撕成碎片。他在桥边漫游，时而把红色的桥抛在脑后，又忍不住转过头去看它；高耸的两座桥楼在旧金山矿山般的夜色中逐级向上攀登。远处，汽车在明暗交错中静悄悄地滑行，与闪烁着微光的轮船高低纵横交织着穿过黑暗的水面。从他站的位置，桥索画出的弧线依然清晰可见，一根根垂直的桥缆像火柴棒一样支撑起那饱满、诗意的圆弧，使人想起水滴的底部，仿佛旧金山的月亮会在此下落、滚过桥索，像坐过山车般在另一座桥塔前重新跃上夜空。在桥的另一头，马林县灯火黯淡，极目望去沿岸只有毛绒绒的树影。</p><p>一瞬间拿破仑感到他永远不想离开此地：电气灯照耀着他，头顶植物轻薄的叶片中藏匿的脉络在令人眩晕的光下无所遁形。越过笼罩圣帕布罗湾的黑暗，奥克兰和伯克利一前一后冲着他露出幻想中的笑脸；纽约城悬挂在遥远处的天际，文明被装在水泥里，随着机器奔波劳作的轰鸣声被浇筑在美利坚的每一双塑胶鞋底之下。此地，他思索，是一个虚指。<strong>工业文明。工业。文明。工业带来了战争，战争带来了和平。</strong>他可以两眼一闭，在一个霓虹璀璨的时代中成为一小块吹出泡的口香糖。但他那时并没有被吹起，因此也不打算破裂。因为那时还并没有能将他吹起、且使他心甘情愿地破裂的东西。</p><p>在他的幻想中，圣帕布罗温暖的水汽戳刺得他浑身发麻。在那水汽背后，加州大学红色的漂亮围墙把他和洛 · 班朗公立高中齐齐拒之门外。一个在加州大学教写作课的家伙前年刚出版一本新书，拿破仑买来看了（他所有的钱都去往这几个方向：书籍，画笔，笔记本，隔三岔五一顿体体面面坐在店铺里吃的饭），觉得相当可笑：那群人活像染了虱子一样上蹿下跳个不停！所有跟他们混在一起的人都染上了虱子，跑来跑去，痒得大声说胡话，而且互相扎堆倾诉。他们就连做爱也颇有花样，整得活像是一场场传播虱子的仪式，把一些天真、甜美、柔软、迟钝而纯洁的意识拖进瘙痒的漩涡；而这些絮絮啰啰的梦呓，妓女们是毫不理会的。她们紫色的高跟鞋使拿破仑心甘情愿地拜倒，当那将她们带进男人自尊最深处的两只小船停留在某一张床铺边时，只需一瞥就能在在那浅浅下倾的小碗中看到一种坚硬的智慧。他折服不了她们，没有男人能。数十个十几种，小船一路穿越一切隐秘的河道来到沉重的羽状叶片深处。她们的生命已然超越于人类的极乐之上——尽管他们中的大多数对此一无所觉，并且从未心甘情愿领受那一份她们为了金钱施舍出去的慈爱。</p><p>尽管他仍然感到厌倦，拿破仑却逐渐设法说服自己，为了摆脱孤独，最好将今晚顺着那紫色的河水流走。他垂头丧气，跳下一直站着的高地，临走前俯下身去拨弄旧金山港咸淡混合的凉水。“夜安，”他喃喃道，慢慢站起身来。</p><p>“你的女朋友死在里面了吗？”</p><p>这声音吓了他一跳。“哇，你难道不是个甜妞吗。（”why, aren’t you sweet.”）”他干巴巴地说，四下张望，然后发现了她。</p><p>她实在是一个很小的女孩，裹在一件灰色的长风衣里，背靠台阶边的水泥墙。这就是为什么拿破仑没能第一时间就发现她。她的头发是深色的，绑成一条辫子，斜斜地垂在胸口。</p><p> </p><p>拿破仑调转鞋跟，走向他们家的方向。他那时可没想过会捡回来这样一个狼心狗肺的东西。那时他刚在丹尼修车厂找到活干，从北海岸搬到阿拉莫广场附近，兜里空空，整天满大街睡。认识俄罗斯人还是在捡到盖比的两周前，拿破仑试图在“北极”赊账时顺走一包烟，结果被俄国人追着打进了公共厕所。可是那天晚上，伊利亚 · 科利亚金充分展现了他的善心和绅士风度：他为盖比打开了家门，并且没能成功将挤进来的拿破仑推出门外。</p><p>这差不多就是他们日后同居生活的起点。你一定会这么觉得：两个男人与一个女人同居一室是一件相当伤风败俗的丑事。可事实是盖比 · 泰勒不仅是个女人，还是个翻越了柏林墙的女叛逃者。因此位于弓箭手街与格伦街十字路口转角处的那栋房屋中的场景应当是这样的：一个东德人，一个苏联人，与一个不折不扣的美国人。</p><p>倘若说天下真有什么奇耻大辱，那它在那个深秋的夜晚已经随着科利亚金开门的动作像宇宙大爆炸般发生了。</p><p>拿破仑抬起头，远远地看着那栋红顶的房子，一种骄傲的情感油然而生。此刻他们的房子非但悬浮在世俗的伦理道德之上，就连铁幕和高墙也不过是一幕幕日常生活的垫脚石 —— 他跳过栅栏，走进前院的小路，通向门廊的还有三级台阶：苏联、东柏林、美利坚。他爬一级，就念一遍，邪恶的心情把他弄得飘飘然，脚步轻盈像充了气。</p><p>伊利亚这时通常已经和奥列格换了班，那个阴森森的俄国老男人总是在白天神出鬼没。拿破仑好奇从没有人怀疑过他其实是个苏联间谍。他蹑手蹑脚地沿着门廊绕到房子侧面，扒着窗沿向里面看。</p><p>厨房的白底碎花窗帘中间留了一条细细的缝，室内的灯光洒在他那只向内张望的右眼上。伊利亚背对着他，坐在厨房的餐桌上，麝皮夹克紧紧包裹着他厚实的肩膀，后背把餐桌挡得严严实实。他看起来就像杂货店招牌上的那只熊。</p><p>拿破仑直起身，回到前门，推开门走进屋里。伊利亚这个点通常不会锁门，鉴于索罗经常忘记带钥匙，而整条街上敢在俄国人在家时冲进来抢劫的人大概过个二十年才会出生。天知道，他追着拿破仑打进公厕的时候用水管敲裂了一个小便池，那玩意直接从墙上掉了下来。索罗知道伊利亚为了赔偿还向奥列格预支了一部分工资。但他并不为此感到抱歉。</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的？”他故意这么喊道，单手曲起来窝在嘴边模拟喇叭。一股土豆泥的味道从厨房飘过来，拿破仑闻得到下面藏着的煎培根油脂的芬芳。俄罗斯人的厨艺不坏，可是实在缺乏创意。好在利亚本人倒似乎不介意三百六十五天顿顿吃香肠和土豆。</p><p>拿破仑走进厨房，正及上伊利亚慢条斯理地从玻璃杯里喝牛奶。他放下杯子时连看都没看美国人一眼，仿佛拿破仑还及不上他盘子里那堆一周出现三次的菠菜碎培根拌土豆泥。美国人响亮地发出一声叹息。</p><p>“盖比这周末都不会回来。”他边打开冰箱门边说，拿出烤盘，里面装着他昨晚做好的千层面。他单手举着面弯下腰去摆弄烤箱门上的按钮。“她去哪里？”俄国人在他身后冷冷地问。拿破仑打开烤箱门，把烤盘放进去。</p><p>“北海滩。她和维多利亚，”拿破仑想了想，转过身来，倚着灶台面对伊利亚。“似乎发展出了一些，”他故意低下头去看烤箱里橘黄色的灯光，“特别的关系。”</p><p>“那个女骗子。”伊利亚皱着脸说。拿破仑装作牙痛的样子啧啧有声。“你知道，”他从烤箱上挪开目光，从左到右地扫视一遍地面，最后视线落在冰箱贴着黄色防滑贴的滑稽小脚上。“你有点，过度保护了。要知道她可什么也不把你当成，除了她的室友。”</p><p>“你把她说得像你一样没良心。”</p><p>拿破仑把头摇得沉痛无比。</p><p>烤箱在他来得及开口前“叮”了一声，拿破仑戴上傻乎乎的烤箱手套，弯下腰去把方形的陶瓷烤盘拿出来。他转过身去忙了片刻，然后把一块切出来的千层面用一副刀叉上下夹着，放进伊利亚的土豆泥盘子里。“我永远，”他有些哀伤地说，“都会记得是你打开了这座房子的大门。”他把剩下的千层面起出来，放在另一个盘子里，端着它横跨整张桌子坐在了伊利亚对面。</p><p>“我不是为你开的门。”伊利亚不慌不忙地用勺子挑起土豆泥，拿破仑的千层面在他的盘子里受到了冷遇，静静呆在一边。</p><p>美国人不着痕迹地撇了撇嘴。</p><p>“你是个混蛋，恐怖。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>伊利亚需要隐瞒的东西有很多。</p><p>比方说奥列格。比方说他来美国的原因。比方说他对拿破仑厨艺的真实看法。比方说他注意到了后者故意藏在起居室边边角角的俄语参考书。其实总共只有两本，但拿破仑总是把它们搬来搬去，总是在起居室里那几个位置，好显示出他在看。</p><p>有那么一两次，伊利亚没能控制住自己去琢磨美国人这么做的企图。肯定不是讨好他，但很快他又不这么确定了。拿破仑 · 索罗没脸没皮，但就像他自己说的一样，并非完全没有良心。他知道他现在正住在伊利亚的宽容之下。如果有什么，拿破仑 · 索罗绝对称得上是个会审时度势的人。</p><p>他知道拿破仑会说法语，美国人对此的解释是他曾在加拿大北部居住过一段时间。伊利亚很难想象他那时在那里干什么。较于他短短的十九岁生命所能产生的经历，拿破仑表现得好像他是生在欧洲大陆，继而在成长中辗转整个美洲。他浑身上下都带着一种混合式的做派；眼下，南欧人的风流态度被他并非完全不伦不类地掺杂在爵士乐风格中。他会双手插兜，在尘土飞扬的大街上像个无业游民一样东摇西逛，那副狡黠下隐藏着的愤慨神色每每都会持续到最新的展览在现代艺术馆开幕。</p><p>无赖，混账。拿破仑 · 索罗在街头兜兜转转，寻找一夜情和艺术家。</p><p>伊利亚得以了解那张闪亮面孔下的愤怒，还是借助美国人有天晚上坐在起居室地板上和他闲聊时随口说的话。他们俩都看着电视机，艾森豪尔正在白宫发表他退休以前最后一通讲话，试图警醒一个 “<strong><em>被富饶冲昏了头脑，沉浸在年轻荣华中，人们愈发懒惰地生活</em></strong>” 的国家。</p><p>“他的头发真少。” 拿破仑说。伊利亚在心里翻了个白眼，余光看见盘腿坐在地板上的美国人手里正在哗啦哗啦地翻书。</p><p>“你们美国人，“他傲慢地说，”你们把政治搞得像游戏。小孩玩乒乓球或许都会多使点劲。“</p><p>“然后？“拿破仑回过头来看坐在沙发上的伊利亚，摊开的左手掌心朝上，指向电视。”我知道他说的是对的。但他们，“他放松四指，食指向前，冲着电视屏幕虚虚画了个圈。“不可能听他的。这种口号式的演讲只会被另外一群什么都做不了的人拿来添加进他们的口号中。那些飞机大炮和弗兰肯斯坦科学只会把人迷晕，你一旦能做什么，你就会被那些东西迷住。这个国家只需要由那些变态科学家把新式炮弹拴在一根绳子上伸出去，另一些人就会像踩仓鼠球一样发疯地把它向前运作起来。”</p><p>“但武力和科学是必要的。” 在拿破仑看不见的地方，俄国人微微瞪大了眼睛，拧起眉毛。两个五年计划曾经让人们备受鼓舞了好长时间。</p><p>拿破仑响亮地“嗤”了一声。“美国大可以有一万七千六百四十五个上校，翻两倍的士官，翻十倍的士兵，你还可以有一个将军当总统。但那又怎么样，谁的生活变好了？拖拉机没有自己开自己，打字机也不在跟桂冠诗人抢桂冠。树不会把自己裂成五寸长的小方块好安安稳稳地走进壁炉，面团也不会一夜之间变成黄油可颂包。更多的士兵，更多的战争。完善文明需要食物、文学和音乐，摧毁它则只需要在每个连队里多放进十个人。”</p><p>这番话里的愤怒音色与拿破仑说出它时使用的那种随心所欲的腔调形成了一种强烈的错位感，把伊利亚的表情夹在错愕与困惑之间。当然，美国人什么也没看见。他盯着电视，手里哗哗翻着一本书。</p><p>“假如，”俄国人有些迟疑，但他尽力不使自己被戳穿。“假如你没得选？“</p><p>“那我就去参军。”美国人毫不迟疑。“去欧洲战场。”他微微偏过头来，伊利亚在他脸上看到一种既不属于爵士、也不属于欧洲的神情。他后来逐渐认识到，那种彼时尚未完全成型、像双颊的毛细血管中涌动的青春一样在那对明亮的蓝眼睛中流淌的，是一种属于最高明的骗子的神情。在那布料、宝石与皮囊的包裹下真正的、拿破仑索罗的灵魂。</p><p>“你说了，我没得选。”他耸一耸肩。“如果连老德怀特都什么都做不了，我又能做什么？”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚饭结束后拿破仑留在厨房洗碗，伊利亚则走向起居室。这已经成了他们的惯例。盖比有时待在楼上自己的房间，有时和他们一起，躺在沙发上翘着二郎腿，头搭在扶手上，把伊利亚逼去坐那张小小的单人沙发。这整组沙发都是在两个街区以外的救世军商店里买的。</p><p>“我希望没人死在上面，”拿破仑说，狐疑地把鼻尖凑近沙发背闻了闻。</p><p>“你可以滚下去。”俄国人则大方地说道。</p><p>于是拿破仑时常坐在地板上。</p><p>盖比加入他们的那些时候，他们会开着电视机，一齐对着那块小屏幕发呆，两位男士之一偶尔会和盖比说几句话。夏天，他们结束晚饭时往往天还没黑，拿破仑总会将起居室那一扇小窗上的窗帘拉开一条缝。温暖的暮光途径窗棂，落在渐暗的起居室黄色地板和深蓝色单人沙发靠背上。地板上，拿破仑背朝沙发上的两人，轻声哼唱爵士，跳跃或者纽约，纽约。盖比点着头，嗓音沙哑地附和他。他们的音乐品味都一样的好。太阳逝去，起居室里的电灯泡升起。夏日的每一个夜晚都会这样平静地落幕。</p><p>伊利亚拧开电视机，走到那张单人沙发上正襟危坐了片刻，感到脖子扭得发酸。于是他站起来，挪到长沙发上，由侧面改为了正对电视机。拿破仑洗碗时发出的碗盘碰撞的叮当声隔着走廊传了过来。这是盖比少有的不在家度过的晚上，伊利亚意识到，即使她不总是和他们一起待在一起，单是盖比在这间房屋里的存在就能使他平静。即将和那个美国人共处一室的想法让伊利亚感到有些窒息，他的身体不自觉地前倾，双手握成拳撑在双膝上，手心湿淋淋的。</p><p>他听见水咕噜噜涌进下水道的声音，然后是一阵冲洗和归位的骚动声。拿破仑踩着吱吱响的地板走进起居室，奇怪地看了他一眼，在沙发的另一头坐下了。伊利亚无法自制地咽了一口口水。<br/>“哇，真不错。”他一手撑在沙发上，上下弹了弹。</p><p>“好像你从来没坐过一样。(Don’ act like you’ve never sit on it)”</p><p>美国人抬起眼睛，扫了他一眼，肩膀向前一耸。“可能是有一两次。很久之前了。”</p><p>他说出“很久之前”的语气让伊利亚浑身一颤。他从眼角悄悄瞄着拿破仑，后者似乎并没有怀揣任何言下之意。美国人已经盯着电视，津津有味地看开了。伊利亚暗自诅咒自己的神经质。他痛恨这个短语，“很久以前，”就像他同时痛恨着“很久”和“以前。”</p><p> </p><p>很久以前的那个七月，伊利亚 · 尼古拉耶维奇 · 科利亚金被从医院带回位于河堤大道大楼的家中时，战事看似离莫斯科还尚且遥远。九月，还在襁褓里的小伊利亚被安吉丽娜 · 科利亚金娜抱在怀中匆匆逃离了莫斯科，辗转往斯大林格勒。在那里他度过了两年的时光，直到1943年才回到莫斯科重新和父亲团聚。在他的记忆中，尼古拉 · 伊万诺夫斯基 · 科利亚金是个满面霜雪的男人，面色凝重，眉间有深深的沟壑。</p><p>“我离开父亲的屋房，蓝色的俄罗斯祖国。”  七岁的小学生科利亚金坐在教室里，虔诚地朗诵道。“池塘中，三颗明亮的大星映着桦木的坟，”<br/>他那时无忧无虑，学习背井离乡，却并不用考虑背井离乡。月亮像金黄的水果一样倒影在达恰门前潺潺流过的夏日小溪里。天上不是三颗，而是十万万颗明亮的大星；除了在暴风雨的晚上，天空是窗外漆黑、混沌的一片云气，在森林和平原上喷吐着波浪。树林在风雨声中摇曳，在伊利亚梦中一直绵延到俄罗斯的尽头。</p><p> </p><p>“……叫人难忘。”</p><p>“什么？”伊利亚猛地惊醒，眨了眨眼。“抱歉。”他嚅嗫道，移开视线。</p><p>拿破仑向他投去一个狐疑的眼神。“告诉我你没事，恐怖。”他抬起手来，作势要探伊利亚的额头，被伊利亚一巴掌打开了。</p><p>“很有力的声明。”他撇撇嘴，缩回了手。伊利亚怀着一点愧疚，看着美国人搭在沙发边缘的手背逐渐泛红。他清了清嗓子。“我刚才没听见，”他说，胡乱找了个借口。“电视机声音太大了。”</p><p>“好的。我完全相信你，我是说，”拿破仑，从容不迫地，复述了一边他刚才的话。“我知道你在看《流浪者》。我想知道你觉得那书怎么样。那样疯狂的旅行肯定叫人难忘，像跳蚤在狮子的背上那样穿梭勤勉。”</p><p>“你刚才没有说那句比喻。”</p><p>“我刚想起来的。”美国人有些自鸣得意地说。</p><p> </p><p>《流浪者》就是那本艾森豪尔讲话时拿破仑拿在手里翻个不停的书。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得很不错。”伊利亚想了想，谨慎地说道。对待美国人的提问永远都要小心，在那副生机勃勃的腔调后，他们到处挖陷阱。</p><p>而拿破仑只是点了点头，若有所思，重新把注意力转移到电视上。屏幕里有位主妇正用手把樱桃从罐子里拎出来，装饰在用糖针和巧克力屑点缀的香蕉船上。所有令人愉快的颜色在想象力中栩栩如生。伊利亚不安地看了看窗外。夏日的尾声无声无息地乘着风飘落在他们的窗台，穿过窗帘间的缝隙，落在椅背上的光带已经沿着布料撑出的弧形下滑，仅残存窗台上那一小块被点亮的方形，像烧到尾的蜡烛。熄灭了，在最后的温暖气流中沉默地擎着碳化的棉芯。</p><p>“还有呢？”</p><p>“我不知道你想让我说什么。”伊利亚心中警铃大作，拿破仑在盘算什么，而他既不打算知道，也不想让美国人得逞。</p><p>“旅行。”拿破仑安静地提示他，伊利亚后知后觉地发现，不知何时他已经被那双蔚蓝色眼睛设下的柔软套索牢牢缠住了脚脖子。不该如此，他半是错愕、半是茫然地自忖，拿破仑 · 索罗只是一个美国平民。十九岁的美国平民。</p><p>一个总是在各处显示出棋高一着的十九岁嬉皮。仿佛他已经谋划了每一天中出现的每一道细小的褶皱，就光顾着躲在里面装作无心地伏击伊利亚。这是真的吗？伊利亚感到脚心发冷，微微蜷起了手指。晕眩从大脑后部细细密密地吞噬了他的视野，犹如暴风雪。</p><p> </p><p>香蕉船。罐头樱桃。糖针与巧克力屑。起居室的黄色木地板。蓝色的救世军商店沙发。</p><p>沙发缝里的微型摄像头。马鬃毛靠垫。嘴靠近玻璃时结成的雾气。第五局的人驾驶着黑色汽车，在夜雪的掩蔽中寂静无声地沿着道路驶入丛林深处。</p><p> </p><p>“我不喜欢旅行。”他僵硬地说。</p><p>美国人诧异地睁大了眼睛，“那是什么让你看完了那本书？”</p><p>伊利亚本想说“我没有看完，”可那不是真的。他看完了，而且对那伙人自以为是的举动暗暗大为光火。看破红尘是很容易的事，难的是之后要怎么做。那伙人的答案是扯上背包和用来自我安慰的一整套胡话，满世界乱逃。这还算是好的那一拨。坏的那一拨每天在马桶边上醒来，往静脉里注入化学物质，再通过嘴返还进马桶里，最后在马桶边上睡着。“我不知道。”他最后胡乱地说。“是你们美国人的可笑行径。”</p><p>系住他脚踝的那条柔软的蓝色套索松动了，拿破仑抽回了视线，微微下沉。他的嘴角垂了下去，然而末端依旧上翘。一个粉红色的、细微的弧度，仿佛流体牵连成的丝线悬垂于水面。他让自己的年轻裸露得恰到好处，使人常常误认为他不设防。</p><p>事实上，那时的拿破仑 · 索罗也确实如此。或者说，他尚未开始太刻意地运转任何事。他擅长提取信息，将它们杂糅在一起，装饰在自己身上。书籍，街边零碎小商店里摆放的复制画，电视、新闻和广播。全都在源源不断地将外面的世界输送到拿破仑身边。这里挑一点，那里舀一勺：卡尔维诺，奥斯卡 · 王尔德，约翰 · 威廉 · 高德沃德。拿起海明威，又放下海明威。他更愿意用老欧洲的药膏来冷敷和重塑一具青春期过热的身体。他生在布鲁克林，但他的整颗心和全副自尊都知道，他不属于那里。十五岁的拿破仑 · 索罗精心雕琢自己，凭的全是一种本能。</p><p>他重重地叹了口气，自然地倾身拍了拍伊里亚的大腿。俄国人全身紧绷了起来。“我今晚要出门，”他说，视线越过伊利亚的肩膀，投向那两片白底红格纹布料间的一小溜缝隙，仿佛是密闭的房间里被风扰乱形成的唯一的出口，在此之前，谁也没有注意到。窗台上的那一小节蜡烛燃尽了，黑衣从东方袭来，倾倒的烛台在海湾西面悬挂着最后的火。一个浪头扑来，就被喷吐着白沫的涡流卷走。“你可以安安生生一个人呆着了。”</p><p>他的手掌还留在伊利亚的大腿上，摊平了，起身的时候刻意一直摸到他的膝盖。俄国人一动不动，嘴唇抿得死紧。他们对面的电视机镜头切换，正从高处往下拍摄一处海滨小镇错落有致的屋顶露台。</p><p>“晚安。”美国人在走出客厅前说道。而伊利亚没有回应。西方的火逐渐熄灭在冷雾和海水里，客厅逐渐被阴影吞没，伊利亚 · 科利亚金正坐在自己家起居室的沙发上，想不起刚才究竟发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>拿破仑本来没有重新回到街上的打算。在他的设想中，他应该跟俄国人闲聊，看电视，打探他对那种流浪者式旅行的看法。然后今夜就会这么过去。往后，他会不断地、不断地提起旅行，直到俄国人察觉端倪，或者不堪其扰，最后同意或者不同意和他一起开车远游。但天杀的，事情和他的想像总是南辕北辙。</p><p>弓箭手街是一条笔直的长街，与旁边的桦树街通过一道上坡相连。拿破仑爬坡的时候两手插兜，一言不发，想着伊利亚的脸。俄国人不停地走神，手指紧绷，双肩都撑成了直角，瞪着他和电视机间那片虚空的样子活像惊醒的人盯着一场还没完全消散在空气中的噩梦。</p><p>上坡以后再下坡，就来到了桦木街的平坦路段，拿破仑信步向前走去，直到第一个拐角。他转弯，直走，再转了一次弯，一辆晚班公交正好抖着满车窗的灯光缓缓挪到站，喷出脸皮松弛的猎狗般的鼻息。拿破仑跑了几步，车门一开就跳上车，冲司机打了招呼，没有投币，坐在了靠门最近的位置上。这个点驶向湾区方向的车上除了拿破仑以外空无一人。公共汽车浑身一颤，轰鸣一声，紧接着又抖了起来，呼哧呼哧的声响和拖拖拉拉的动作完全使人想起巴吉度猎犬。拿破仑的额角在车窗上磕得嗒嗒响。</p><p>这像是一场秘密协奏的一个声部，与此同时，许多颗寂寞的头颅在城市的角落随着许多只巴吉度猎犬的动作一同撞击着玻璃，嗒嗒作响。拿破仑对着自己的倒影哈了一口气，画出一只梅花形的爪印，像登山者在某一棵树上为后来者刻下秘密集会的记号。巴吉度猎犬组织：敲人头木鱼行动。他逗乐了自己，在座位上歪歪斜斜地笑成一团。</p><p>从弓箭手街到湾区要经过一段长长的下坡路。事实上，由于阿拉莫广场优越的地理位置，住在本社区的任何人要去任何地方几乎都要经过一段长长的下坡路。这点正合拿破仑心意。他还住在北海滩时，就常坐着公共汽车往阿拉莫广场公园里跑。没错，拿破仑并不是时时刻刻都在厮混，即使他给人如此的错觉。科罗拉多斯普林斯先锋博物馆，尽管比不上现代艺术馆，却胜在高高在上的地理位置和满地阳光。浑身裹挟着刚从博物馆里带出来的凉气、坐在高地上俯瞰整个旧金山下城区使拿破仑灵感迸发，面前联排的维多利亚与佐治亚式样的房屋，尽管依旧身披战争时期的灰色，依然显得精巧愉快。晴天里，有时还得以越过它们一窥圣弗朗西斯科港的闪光。</p><p>而这种自由自在的生活自从盖比找到了工作以后就离他远去。拿破仑，显然，原先并不明白社会主义世界中的女人们手握着怎样一种钢铁般的力量。这句比喻在盖比身上是现实。她是一名经验老道的修车厂女工。</p><p>“我要，”有一次盖比威胁他，“把你的液压杆掰成两截。”</p><p>拿破仑面露惊恐，下意识地往下遮挡。在旁观战的伊利亚大声、非常大声地发出一声气音。“我想她指的是你的脊椎，牛仔。”</p><p>“噢，”未出道的艺术家悻悻道，“可我又不是修车厂的女工。”</p><p> </p><p>拿破仑 · 索罗不久就成了一名修车厂的男工。沾了盖比的光，为了不成为全家唯一的一个无业游民，（“自由民，”美国人纠正）同时还以为他被俄国人胁迫着交房租。好在，丹尼 · 富格勒将盖比视为丹尼修车厂飞进门来的明珠，为此不得不接受被强塞进他手里的拿破仑索罗，并派遣后者干点杂活。后来证实原来修车厂里确实有不少杂活可干，奇怪的是富格勒此前它们毫无认识。<br/>“我拯救了那个垃圾场。”某天晚饭桌上他宣布，“但我得说，这确实不是世界上最有意思的工作。”</p><p> </p><p>世界上最有意思的工作，如果要拿破仑来给它们排名，“当帕布罗 · 毕加索”会高居榜首。其次是当个雅贼，再次是当个画家。小说家排在第五位，厨子在第七位，而“做亚历山大 · 威佛利的情人”排在大约幸运的第十五位。</p><p>公共汽车停在太平洋高地车站，车门“哧”地一声打开了。拿破仑跳下车，不忘回过头来对着驾驶员挥挥手。附近剧院的售票员是一位甜美可爱的黑人妇女，坐在售票亭里的样子像一座甜蜜蜜的巧克力塔，使人心生喜悦、忍不住把钱交给她。你看，挑选合适的售票员事实上是一种营销策略，特别是当人们兜里确实有钱、可以大大方方地花在任何他们想花在的地方时。拿破仑永远也不会忘记当他把手伸过玻璃上开着的小口，把两张纸钞递进去、换成两张票时感受到的那种隐秘的骚动，仿佛他生平第一次离开了地底，行走在光天化日之下。</p><p>那天剧院里在演出《莎乐美》，在此之前，他的世界里只有免费的A场和B场电影。</p><p>“地下铁·”剧院离他此刻要去的地方隔着四条街，假如有车，去到那里会快很多。他绕过一辆停在路边的银色E型捷豹，从裤袋里抽出左手，冲着一楼从灯火通明的小客厅里掀开窗帘朝外看的老女人挥了挥。她的一头银发如豹子毛一样光亮有弹性，双眼清澈蔚蓝，双手皮肤细腻，装饰着蓝色的血管和灰色的老人斑，涂着红色甲油。除了脑子糊涂外，她一切都好。</p><p>玛姬 · 波琳娜，她的名字。威佛利说道，坐在靠窗的椅子上对着床咕噜噜抽水烟。</p><p>哪个是名字？</p><p>两个都是。</p><p>你从哪知道的？</p><p>英国人神秘地叼着烟嘴，露出半个微笑。</p><p>拿破仑抬起胳膊肘，翻了个身，后背严严实实地压住了被子团，把他的腰高高顶起来。他就维持着双臂张开的姿势躺在那，只穿着内裤，一只脚踩在床沿，另一只伸出去。深蓝色的丝绸纺织品随着他的动作发出一种清凉含蓄的摩擦声。</p><p>“我住在间谍窝里。”拿破仑懒洋洋地说，伸展着胳膊。</p><p>威佛利挑起一边眉毛。至少拿破仑假象他挑起了一边眉毛。他那时面朝天花板，而且闭着眼，看不见威佛利，那一阵饱含“洗耳恭听“意味的沉默却极其肖似一根挑起的眉毛。</p><p>“你，像个英国间谍。我的俄罗斯室友的苏联叔叔是个克格勃。他本人说不定也是。”</p><p>“他‘是’个克格勃？”</p><p>“我知道他是。”</p><p>“非常，”威佛利慢条斯理地说，停顿了一阵，水烟咕噜咕噜地响了起来。“严重的指控。但也可以是重要发现。你准备怎么做？”</p><p>拿破仑收紧腹部，微微抬起两条腿，把自己撑起来。他坐在被子堆成的斜坡上，盘起腿，两肩后张，手撑在身后。一个小小的、闪亮的、狡猾的笑容。刺进他玫瑰色的双颊，像一把贝壳制的土耳其弯刀。</p><p> </p><p>“威佛利先生。我能做什么呢？我并不真的知道任何事。”</p><p> </p><p>他敲了敲门，在心里默数二十秒。第十六秒的时候威佛利开了门，一只手插在睡袍口袋里，另一手指间夹着香烟。当然，眉毛挑得高高的</p><p>“给我一支。”</p><p>越过威佛利的肩膀，拿破仑看见他的一只烟盒，张着口高高立在一摞书上，像贝壳站在海床上。他走近堆着书的圆桌，抽出一支，走进厨房打开炉灶点火。威佛利站在他身后，靠着厨房的门。拿破仑转过头来时看见他手上把玩着一只银火机。威佛利冲他和善地笑了笑，把火机放回了睡袍口袋里。</p><p>“养成习惯了。不是吗？”</p><p>拿破仑倚在灶台边，低下头去，深深吸了一口烟，避开英国人表面和善、实则老于算计的锐利眼神。“他说他不喜欢旅行。”</p><p>“噢，”英国人轻轻地说，皱起眉头，仿佛在回忆。然后他露出了了然的表情。拿破仑抬起眼睛，漠然地看着这一系列超凡卓绝的表演。威佛利当然记得，操着那把柔滑口音的英国人都是这样。仿佛是一群木偶为了表现得更有人味，内置程序催促着他们表演遗忘。“我以为实施计划要耗费更长时间呢。”</p><p>“我也是。”他毫不客气地说，注意到英国人的表情发生了一些细微的变化，仿佛颜料在水中扩散。他看起来，当然，是看起来，几乎有些同情拿破仑。“我们为什么不到里面去，好好谈一谈呢？”</p><p>拿破仑当然没有拒绝。如果关与威佛利的事情有什么是他特别喜欢的，这英国人家神秘兮兮的卧室能排得上前三。神秘兮兮指的当然不是物理上的。那不过是一间普通的房间，进门右手边是浴室，然后是乔治风格的红木衣柜、一张床、窗户下的圆形桃花心木高脚茶几和一把带黄绿色软垫的木椅，椅子斜着摆放，面向门口。床上的家纺依然是那一套：深蓝色，但细看之下要更浅，枕套绣着细细的藤蔓花样。这房间的神秘之处首先在于，拿破仑不太能够想象威佛利自己动手换床单和被套的样子，于是他假设除了他以外还有别人经常出入威佛利的房间。</p><p>英国人，显然，不愿意任何人在此留下痕迹。因此他无从推理得知。英国人的家是人影憧憧的无人之境，而拿破仑公开地享受这一点。他在此发疯、嚎叫、在家具上和地板上撒野，享受幻觉中的注目礼，同时一切都被妥善地抹去，平滑地遮盖在世界的眼皮底下。威佛利坐在那把侧向门口的椅子上，而拿破仑盘腿席地而坐，头靠着威佛利的左膝，英国人的手搭在他的后背上。</p><p>“所以，”威佛利慢慢地、从容不迫地说道，拿破仑觉得他仿佛在被那游刃有余的腔调抚摩，即使那搭在他背上的手连一根指头也没动过。“你向他提出了请求，而他拒绝了。理由是他不喜欢旅行。”</p><p>“我没有，”拿破仑说，闭上了眼睛，脸颊贴在棉质方格睡裤上。“提出。不算是。我问他对《流浪者》里的那种旅行怎样想，他回答说他不喜欢旅行。发了好一阵的呆，眼神像见鬼一样。”</p><p>“不是稀奇事。”威佛利深吸一口。拿破仑睁开眼睛，看了看指间夹着的燃烧的香烟，随手在深色的木地板上按灭，然后重新闭上了眼睛。“我告诉你他是个间谍。”</p><p>“我不明白你从哪一条线索得出这个结论。”</p><p>“我要是在关上烤箱门之前不弄出点大动静，回头就会发现他在哪里盯着我，眼睛瞪得像只埃及猫。”他闭着眼睛，向上举起手，摸索到威佛利的手腕。“另一只。”他说。英国人把夹着烟的那只手递给他，拿破仑扯得他弯下腰，侧过身子来，把烟递进他嘴里。威佛利肯定看见了被烫坏的地板，但他装的就像什么也不知道。“有这么一根弦在那里，你拨一下，就能吓得伊利亚科利亚金鸡飞狗跳，原地从旧金山发射到几内亚。我猜这是干你们这行没有名正言顺身退的人的通病。”</p><p>“不管是什么让你产生了这种错觉，我并不是——“</p><p>“省省吧，亚利克斯，”拿破仑笑着说，枕在他的膝上，看着英国人，捉着他搭在拿破仑肩上的那只手，好让他捧住他的侧脸。假如有一面镜子，拿破仑会更清楚地看见他现在是什么样：野蛮，轻浮，愉悦，双目闪烁着纯洁的邪恶，仿佛毒性温和的毒液途经他年轻的嘴唇落进眼的湖泊。指间的烟要烧到尾，威佛利的手心为他脸颊上天然的晕红加温。血液奔流起来。他的手盖在另一只老于世故的手上，拇指轻柔地推着覆盖着指根圆节的一层皮肤打转。</p><p> </p><p>“我会把他拖出来的。伊利亚不像你，只要找对方法，被质问时他没法躲藏。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拿破仑凌晨回到家的时候，伊利亚正待在他楼上的房间里，坐在床上，一闭上眼就能感受到隔壁空荡荡的盖比的房间，仿佛她的热气正随着分秒的流逝逐渐从这座房子里消散。他辗转反侧，大脑悬空，一会总觉得美国人还在房子里，一会又透过车窗，看见美国人乘着热闹的巴士驶向灯火通明的北海岸。在他隔壁的房间，盖比已经睡熟了，灰色的薄毯子搭在腰际，双腿蜷缩的姿态像一只茸茸的英国猫。</p><p>伊利亚睁开眼睛，意识到他已经太久没有独处，以至于他的大脑试图将一些零零碎碎的画面拼凑起来，为这间房子注入想象中的呼吸声。你只有在一个人的时候才会听见这种声音，一个人的、许多人的呼吸声。</p><p>盖比总是在那里，坐在沙发上，躺在沙发上，躺在床上，坐在椅子里。脸上挂着那种刻薄而轻快的嘲讽表情，任何时候只要一回头，就能迎上那双栗色的眼睛。说来搞笑，这女孩子事实上正是弓箭手街51号的锚。而那美国人，那迎风飞舞的美国人——如果把51号比作一艘船，你得用罗盘才能找到他。美国人是新大陆，躲藏在惊涛骇浪和季节性风暴里，整个人像个陀螺似的在视线里外乱转。厨房、起居室、书房，整个旧金山城；有时候也跳进别人的车，短暂地消失在奥克兰。你为了找他左顾右盼、登高望远，而有时候到头来他就在你脚下——</p><p>喀拉。</p><p>楼下传来响动。他猛地弹坐起来，认出那是划拉门锁的声音。喀拉，喀拉，然后，仿佛骤风从野外吹来，呼吸声重新充满了黑暗与伊利亚之间的空间。当然是他，那个从不带钥匙的美国人。对撬锁恐怕有些病态的爱好。他长出了一口气，慢慢躺了回去，瞪视着天花板。</p><p>他通常不会上楼来。一条两头悬挂着铃铛的隐形丝线拦在通往二楼的楼梯拐角。拿破仑的房间在楼下，紧邻着杂物间，大小和有些房子里建在楼梯下的储物间没什么区别。尽管美国人从未对此表达过不满，但事实是，伊利亚鲜少见他出入那间屋子。每天他们下楼时他都在厨房，而上楼时总还在起居室里看书或者电视。拿破仑盘踞着一楼，从门口长形的空间开始，到两侧平衡着四个房间的走廊，整个“T”型的一楼连同房间的拐角逐渐暗暗散发出“拿破仑 · 索罗”的气味，而那条隐形的警戒线从那时起——或者更早——就在那里了。伊利亚花了近一年才意识到发生在他家房顶下的领土变化，盖比总体而言对此漠不关心。</p><p>那根警戒线此刻被扰动了。伊利亚重新坐了起来，警戒地扭转身体，腿在毯子下曲起，腹部绷紧。人影来到了他的门口，像一条舌头般从门缝舔进室内，伊利亚注意到垂在影子额前的一缕头发，接着随着一个转头的动作和整个的影子融为一体。</p><p>拿破仑 · 索罗正面对着他的卧室门，垂着头，很有可能是喝多了。有那么一会，伊利亚几乎是无措地停留在黑暗中，双手撑着床垫，身披毯子，使人想起藏在芭蕉叶的掩蔽下面临战或逃抉择的大猫。这个姿势持续了很长时间，而后门外的美国人动了。他转过身，走远了。伊利亚看着他影子在地上拖曳的轨迹，侧耳倾听，拿破仑并没有下楼，而是走进了隔壁盖比的房间。此刻那里面空无一人，伊利亚用力闭上眼，只能看到卧室的窗户开着，浅紫色的窗帘随着微风船帆般高高鼓起。</p><p>他掀开被子，下床，光脚踩在地上，小心不发出任 何一点声音。隐藏不是他的强项，一个声音在他脑海里说，伊利亚努力把它想象成他自己的。但他很快。富有技能。强壮。</p><p>他打开门，在门口挺直腰背，飞快地穿过两间卧室之间的空地。盖比的那间房门开着，里面的美国人没开灯，他毫不迟疑，走了进去。</p><p> </p><p>“你在这里做什么？”</p><p>就在他开口的那一刻，美国人拉亮了床头灯。伊利亚发现他坐在床沿，鞋袜整齐，仿佛就在那里等着他。在他身后，盖比房间的窗户关着，紫色的窗帘合拢，熄灭了他想象中穿过空房间的风声。<br/>“亲爱的，”他垂下目光，缓慢眨动着眼睛，词语粘稠、低缓地从被酒和别的什么东西泡透了的喉咙里滚落出来。“你可不好糊弄。“</p><p>“我知道。”俄国人生硬地说。“你想耍什么花招？”</p><p>噢——花招，拿破仑说，同时抬起眼睛，“花招。真是个好词，恐怖。我必须要耍很多、很多花招，” 他蓦得顿住了，收回了视线，盯着垂在大腿根上的手。右手握住了左手的食指。“什么？”伊利亚问。他发现他不能移开视线，心几乎跳到嗓子眼。</p><p>“才能让你靠近我。”</p><p>拿破仑 · 索罗的一抬眼有如风暴，几乎让伊利亚的身体原地崩塌而心却去了千里之外。他抬起头看着伊利亚的神情中有种罕见的困惑，仿佛酒精麻痹了他的视线，使他不能如往常一样洞穿科利亚金脑中的纷纷扰扰。 “当我发现到你不是恨我的时候，”他继续说道，望着僵在原地的伊利亚。“我意识到你是在躲我。但我那时不理解为什么。</p><p>“你看，我擅长理解事情。我对事物的理解或许不尽然正确，但闭上眼扭头就走并不是我的作风。于是我观察，恐怖。我观察你。你知道我观察到了什么吗？”</p><p>伊利亚一动不动，紧抿着嘴唇。 </p><p>“我什么也没观察到。”拿破仑说，眼神和声音中都带着一模一样的诚实。“所以，科里亚金同志。你知道我在要求什么。”他短暂地停了一阵，打量着对面。俄国人仍然瞪着眼睛，浑身僵硬，于是他继续说下去：“一个机会。”</p><p>最后一个，他说。</p><p>转过身来，让我看你一眼。</p><p>伊利亚什么也没说，什么也没做。半晌，他猛地转身，走出了盖比的房间。</p><p> </p><p>拿破仑第二天开始颇有目的性地忙东忙西。上午十点，他背着一个空包，走出门去，一辆红色的菲亚特汽车停在路边，亚历山大 · 文奇盖拉棕色的脑袋像一团轻浮的栗子奶油一样装饰着牛奶色的敞篷车座。整辆菲亚特在太阳下闪闪发光，像块花团锦簇的结婚蛋糕。拿破仑手撑着车门一跃，把自己狠狠地摔进了后座，仰面躺在皮椅上。双手交叠在胸口，双脚搭着车门。前座的意大利人探身从副驾驶的手套箱里摸出一副白色的女士太阳眼镜递向身后，拿破仑闭眼在空气里摸索了一阵，碰到了左侧镜框上伸出来的葵花瓣形装饰，接过来戴在脸上。</p><p>伊利亚站在盖比的房间里，借着窗帘的庇护朝下窥看。这个上午充斥着皓石般轻盈闪烁的光辉，结婚蛋糕在黑色的柏油车道上猫打呼噜般一震，开始向前平缓地滑行。当车尾扫过盖比房间正下方的路面时，伊利亚看见后座上的美国人抬起一只手，微笑着轻轻朝他挥了挥。他猛地放下窗帘，回身走进屋内。</p><p>周日是“北极“杂货店一周中唯一闭门歇业的时间，伊利亚下了楼，站在走道里手足无措了一阵，最后决定走进起居室去打一通电话。</p><p>“奥列格，”电话响了好一阵才被那头接起来，伊利亚严肃地用俄语说道，“奥列格叔叔。”他又补了一句。听起来更不确定，小心翼翼，仿佛电话那头的人昨天才成为他的叔叔。</p><p> </p><p>奥列格叔叔，我有些事情想和您谈谈。是这样的。我可以过来吗？好的，是的。奥列格叔叔。</p><p> </p><p>他挂了电话，从电视机顶着的棕色玻璃小盘子里拿出钥匙，出门往“北极”的方向走去。奥列格的家就在那一排铺子后面的荒地上。荒地在战前曾经是一间私人牙医诊所，现在那整栋建筑物都已不翼而飞，只在西边起了一堵木墙，北边象征性地拉起一张铁丝网。在铁丝网和木墙的夹角处是荒地看管人的房子。这一职位据说起源于十五年前的一场地产纠纷——当然，如今谁也不知道这整件事的起因经过，纠纷结出的唯一果实就是这栋摇摇欲坠的木屋。墙和屋顶都已经修缮加固，三面墙都补了一遍白漆。屋顶原样不动，红色的漆已经褪成了一种摇摇欲坠的淡粉色，从任何一个角度看来都像是废弃的工具间。</p><p>或者是一个简易发报站的地上掩体。</p><p>伊利亚加快了步伐，没有费心将这冒出来的念头拂去，像他往常一样视而不见。这条走向奥列格的路此刻显出一种冷静与明晰，如同雪后克里姆林宫前清理得一干二净的漆黑车道，沉重的靴底踏上去时会发出仿佛响彻整个世界的坚硬回声。而现在，只有荒草簌簌地磨蹭着他的裤腿。</p><p>伊利亚走到屋前敲了敲门，静静地等了一会，等着门向内晃晃悠悠地打开。他低下头，钻进那黑洞洞的屋内，迎上了奥列格那张凸起又凹陷的阴骛的脸。“长官。”伊利亚如释重负地说道。<br/>屋内的陈设使人想起那些居住在地方火车站之间旷野上的扳道工的屋子，一张铁床正好塞进着右上方的夹角，与书桌平行。书桌正对着窗，靠墙的角落里放着一台收音机和一本俄德词典，还有几本法国小说。笔记本夹着钢笔摊开在正中央。在书桌和床铺之间的墙上挂着一小副圣像画，装在橡木框里，玻璃已经模糊不清。显然，没有人会抬头去看那幅画，自然也就没有人清理。和圣像画相对的是屋子的第二扇窗，窗下，两个装洋葱的箱子倒扣了过来叠在一起  ，上面搭着一块墨绿色的坐垫。奥列格示意伊利亚坐上去，自己则坐回书桌前，手腕搭着椅背，转向他。</p><p>“说说看。”他用英语命令。</p><p> </p><p>奥列格在1948年的十二月首次从东柏林来到美国，在使馆里身兼数职，一直到1956年。有时是文员，有时是清洁工，有时是外交参赞。当这围绕着一稳定核心不断转换身份的生活进展到第八年时，尼基塔 · 赫鲁晓夫在第二十届党会上发表的那一通哗众取宠的演讲让半个使馆人仰马翻，奥列格就在那支快马加鞭、匆匆赶回莫斯科的队伍中。三年后，当他再次踏上美利坚的土地时，他带回了伊利亚 · 科里亚金，并且没有再次踏足使馆。</p><p>1958年，伊利亚 · 尼古拉耶维奇· 科里亚金作为一支小队的一员驻扎在布达佩斯。冲突的最高潮已经过去，但小规模的骚乱仍不时起伏。布达佩斯纵横交错的街道如同污水管破裂后形成的一条条小河流，到处都是漩涡，到处都是漂浮物。仇恨和神经紧张是紫色、橙色和明黄色的尖利塑料片，打着旋擦伤每一个泡在水里的人的身体。要不了多久，伊姆雷 · 纳吉的尸体就会加入这些漂浮物，在大街小巷中像条独木舟般流过。奥列格涉水而行，在使馆、酒馆和他小小的私人羊群之间来回奔走。这是一个人手稀缺、信用贬值的年代，想要弄清楚河底的情况，最好的办法是自己将手伸进水里。<br/>与羊群的会面将奥列格带出办公室，送进了光天化日之下仇恨的下水道。在排水系统无数庞杂的分支中——一家古董店背后的一条小街，左侧是商铺的背面，右侧是居民楼的白墙和黑洞洞的入口——年轻的科里亚金手握一把马卡洛夫手枪，血溅到了他的衣服和风衣领子。当他抬起头看见奥列格时，克格勃的长官知道他什么也没看见。<br/>他像是在湍急的河流中央失手弄丢了一样不属于他的东西，即明白无法追回，又不能拔脚就走开，只好长久地站在那里，凝视着疾跑的水面。水几乎涨到了他的腰，使得站立变得十分困难。奥列格注意到他呼吸急促，手指像被钩住的鱼一样挣扎。</p><p> </p><p>伊利亚 · 科里亚金，这年轻人像一株还未成长就已经枯死的树，被突如其来的洪水击中。转眼就要拦腰折断，顺水流走。</p><p> </p><p>当拿破仑到家时，俄国人已经坐在厨房里等他，面前放着一只空杯子。</p><p>“现在喝酒有点太早了，不觉得吗，恐怖？”</p><p>俄国人没有回答，越过美国人，转而盯着拿破仑手提肩扛的登山野营用具。然后他站起来，转过身，把空杯子放到水龙头下冲洗。</p><p>“我们不需要那些东西。”他闷闷地说，声音差点被水流盖过去。</p><p>拿破仑低头看了看手里拎着的全新登山包，一卷毯子从里面直挺挺地伸出来，还有保加麦、葡萄干和制作巧克力布丁的材料。他像对待《登山指南》一样把《流浪者》里提到的好东西都买了一遍。</p><p>悉听尊便，美国人快活地答道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“谁是威佛利？”</p><p>“他是个老嬉皮，”拿破仑乐呵呵地说，“他过去对鸦片有瘾。”</p><p> </p><p>他们在风声中大声讲话。“结婚蛋糕”在金门大桥的桥面上飞驰。向亚历山大借这辆车很费了一番口舌，但维多利亚在电话那一头欣然同意。”别弄上脏东西。“她颇有深意地说道，盖比的笑声从那头传来。 </p><p>“她叫我们别弄上脏东西。”伊利亚挂上电话，转过头来对拿破仑说。</p><p>“是呀。”美国人长叹着赞同。</p><p>伊利亚若有所思。“这很难。奶油色总是不太好保持。”</p><p>你简直想象不到，拿破仑说。</p><p> </p><p>马林县葱郁的绿树和颜色鲜明的房屋悬挂在金门大桥的另一端，从远处看，大桥就像一条鲜红、细长的鱼竿。在明媚的空气里，一切都呈现出简洁诗意的线条。掌舵者伊利亚 · 科里亚金惴惴不安，单手把着方向盘，墨镜下的嘴唇抿成一条直线。</p><p>“亚历山大的墨镜很适合你。”拿破仑倚着车门说道。他还戴着维多利亚那副白色太阳镜，仰着头。他的下巴轮廓已然分明，然而一层薄薄的肌肉隐藏了锋利的直线，有点像是青春期的最后一层融雪，下面掩盖的是即将来临的整整三十年的黄金季节。</p><p>“我们去哪里？”</p><p>“福特贝克。”</p><p>拿破仑翻了个白眼。“天呐。”</p><p>俄国人绷紧了下巴，从鼻腔里喷出一声冷哼。“我救了你，牛仔。在野外你活不过两天，我打赌你爬山最多撑到半山腰。”</p><p>“质疑我的体力？”美国人扬起一个不怀好意的微笑，枕在自己的手肘上，显得非常愉快。“别太自大，恐怖。”</p><p>那只手落在他膝盖上时伊利亚只差一点就要跳起来，但交通安全法则和自尊心将他牢牢钉在了原地。腐败制度下生产出来的色情狂吓不倒他，毕竟，伊利亚 · 科里亚金不只代表他自己，他还是积极的爱国者，克格勃三年内最高成就的代表。</p><p>叛徒的儿子，一个声音在他的脑海里说道。小叛徒，许多声音说道。</p><p>“你还好吗？”一个声音在他身旁说道。伊利亚没有反应过来，机械地把头转向一边，那个虚情假意的美国人正一脸担忧地看着他。“你的手指在敲。”</p><p>“不关你的事，美国人。”他粗暴地说，然后猛然惊醒过来。“对不起。”</p><p>“我保证下次碰你前会说一声。”美国人说。很难听出他是不是在讽刺。</p><p>“我保证下次你的手指会在碰到我之前全断掉。”</p><p>金门大桥的路面长度正被他们的车轮一点点耗尽，马林县就在眼前。俄国人心神不宁地坐在那里，手把方向盘，怒视前方，浑身上下的气场使人怀疑他决心开着菲亚特在索萨利托坠毁。</p><p>拿破仑并非不知道俄国人难以捉摸的古怪脾气，他一向宽宏大量，有时候甚至喜欢故意在这座苏维埃火山周围戳戳碰碰，找点乐子。 他注意到俄国人这一整段时间以来的情绪都不太对劲，但不可能是因为注意到了拿破仑的试探。他知道伊利亚注意到了四处乱放的俄语书，但确信俄国人从来没把这当回事。直到前天，拿破仑的挑逗都仅仅停留在试探。俄国人有时对此类试探的迟钝简直像是他故意视而不见。</p><p>“你——”他皱着眉头开口，摇了摇头，“算了。我能问问是什么改变了你的注意吗？昨天上午你看起来还像是听见我在诱骗你投敌，晚上就鼓动我四处找人借车。”美国人背靠车门，虚虚举起了双手：“现在？福特贝克。耶。”</p><p>“你不能诱骗我投敌。”俄国人紧绷着下巴，“我不选边站。如果你没有敌人，你就没办法投敌。”</p><p>“我相信问题不在这里，恐怖。”</p><p>从余光里，伊利亚能看到美国人正深深地看着他。那搞笑的墨镜此刻变得像刺客的面具，从一百二十个角度捕捉到伊利亚的倒影，然后全都压缩进一个里。“我只是觉得你主意太多了，牛仔。”</p><p>“而那吓到你了？”</p><p>“想都别想。”</p><p>结婚蛋糕随着车流被倾倒进马林县，然后随着道路的分叉自动汇聚成成一股股支流。伊利亚向右打方向盘，驶向贝克议员和他妻子的埋骨地。</p><p>“如果你愿意再往前开开，我们今晚可以住在索萨利托。小城市，但很适合一夜避世。我知道一两个地方可以收留我们过夜。价钱合适。如果你强烈要求的话还提供苦艾酒。”</p><p>“我们不要一夜避世。那会显得我们在做什么不光彩的事。”</p><p>美国人扭过头，视线投向车外。</p><p>“如果你不要避世，你就该留在旧金山，或者我们可以困在飞天罐头里受一百小时的罪去纽约。那里你谁也避不开，停下来打个喷嚏都会耽误你身后的人推动世界发展。世界从七百二十个角度把你团团包围。”他顿了顿，又说：“如果你不排斥睡袋的话，我们大可以不必坐飞机。”</p><p>伊利亚在墨镜后微微瞪大了眼。“你在开玩笑。那可是横穿整个美国。”</p><p>“嗯哼。我们先去内华达，然后抛骰子决定是犹他还是亚利桑那。接下来是科罗拉多和堪萨斯。因为你对牛仔的普遍敌意，你没资格去德克萨斯。从堪萨斯以后接下来只要再穿过五个州就到了。“<br/>“你真的想过这个，“俄国人不可置信。</p><p>“我是。”美国人泰然自若。“我已经准备好把下半生都投入进去了。下半生，我是说，往下五年。”</p><p>“往下五年。“伊利亚重复。</p><p>“你现在知道了，”拿破仑转过头来，面向他。“我什么准备都做好了。”</p><p>他的墨镜反射炽烈的阳光，好在塑料削弱了锐利感，使拿破仑墨镜后的目光显得没那么咄咄逼人。伊利亚透过亚历山大的镜片望向他，仿佛隔海远眺绿洲，哪怕周遭的洋面与轮船都闪射着清透明亮的光芒，在艳阳天下也始终蒙着薄薄一层雾霭。</p><p>“你简直可笑。”而他只能紧抓方向盘，克制着颤抖，从牙缝里挤出一句。</p><p> </p><p>天使岛，尽管名字动人、鸟瞰形状精巧，绝算不上是这个国家最令人记忆深刻的度假胜地之一。不管铁幕那一头承认与否，美利坚合众国确确实实坐拥一片天赐福地。终年积雪的落基山脉将三分之一个国家一分为二，甜美的融雪化作涓涓细流，使十三条大河充盈。河道流经之处雪松林立、兽群徜徉，在现代化农业机器扬起的灰尘和噪音中，玉米和大豆拔节生长。</p><p>“黄石公园这会有很多马鹿。”索罗说。“他们把狼杀干净以后那个地方的鹿就开始多得吓人。”</p><p>“为什么杀狼？”</p><p>“为了增加鹿的数量。”</p><p>察觉到俄国人不可置信的目光，美国人转过头来，耸了耸肩。“他们都是蠢货，你们最知道这点。”</p><p> </p><p>他死活不肯脱下来的那副天杀的墨镜这会滑到了他的鼻梁上，拿破仑微微低下头来，向上翻着眼睛，越过镜框的边缘看向他。伊利亚感到手心发热，别开了脸，在拿破仑看不到的那一侧贴着裤缝蹭了蹭手。他的余光看见美国人收回了视线，抬了抬眼镜，向他们右手边看去。金门大桥清清楚楚地横跨海湾，汽车像贴着糖果棍的蚂蚁一样飞速移动。</p><p>“老实说你根本就没有任何计划，不是吗？”美国人轻松地说，“福特贝克是你随口说出来的。”</p><p>“你怎么敢肯定？”伊利亚昂起头，显得居高临下。</p><p>拿破仑一时没有回答，默默地望向一海之隔旧金山的方向。时至今日，这座城市对他来说依然显得像是浮光掠影。每一座城市都像。他猛地回头，莞尔一笑，把俄国人松懈的一刻抓了个正着。<br/>“哦。拜托，恐怖。”他故作姿态，轻轻叹息。</p><p> </p><p>从一方面来说，伊利亚 · 科里亚金是一个半遮半掩的谜。身高六尺九，神色严峻，左手不时抽动，天下几乎没有他打不开的罐头 （或者，退一步来说，捏不破的瓶子）。尽管他小心掩饰，但就拿破仑的观察来看，科里亚金有一套配不上他日常食谱（土豆泥、炒鸡蛋和土豆泥，）的刀工和一口流利的德语。后者从未得到验证，但盖比用德语大声咒骂时那心照不宣的沉默逃不过屋里另一个假装无知者的耳朵。</p><p>但在另一方面，科里亚金无疑是一个美丽的奇迹。</p><p>当他们沿着天使岛靠近海湾的一侧向视野中的岛屿尽头漫步走去时，太阳正照在他一头金发上。拿破仑看得入了迷，假装没看到一位宪兵队的队员正朝他们走来。</p><p>“公民，这里不是开放区。你们是怎么进来的？”</p><p>拿破仑吓了一跳，转过头去。“我们不知道，长官。这里有一条路直接通进来。”</p><p>“胡说八道。这里没有路直接通进来，我们昨天才加设了哨岗。”</p><p>“那就是您的哨岗形同虚设，长官。我们的车就在那里，长官。我们向您保证，我们并不是飞进来或者跳伞进来或者翻墙进来的。”</p><p>顺着他手指的方向，“菲亚特”结婚蛋糕反射着闪闪银光。</p><p>乘着士兵扭头往那里看去时，拿破仑捉住了伊利亚垂在身侧的手，以防他忍不住开腔，那一口俄国口音只会把事情弄复杂。不出所料，那只手五指都向内抓，绷得紧紧的。拿破仑的一碰险些将这只手变成老虎钳，卡断他自己的手指。</p><p>宪兵转过头来，伊利亚松开了手。</p><p>“你看，长官。”拿破仑诚实地说。</p><p>“可这里没有一条路直接通进来。”</p><p>“有的，长官。就是我们进来的那一条。”</p><p>“我从不知道！”士兵神色惊诧，若有所思。</p><p>“您送我们出去吧，看看那条路。”</p><p>“不用了，”士兵冷冷地说，“我可以当作是一个梦。因为这是不可能的，这里进出只有一条路，而且是有哨岗把守的。”</p><p>拿破仑轻轻地吹了声口哨。“您是一位正直的长官。”说完他就转身朝汽车走去了，一个信号也没给伊利亚，也没回头看他。俄国人忽然感到自己的身侧出现了一个空缺，冷空气涌进来，他赶紧往前走了几步，将士兵迷惑而惊诧的眼光抛在身后。他沉默地拉开车门，滑进车座，拿破仑目视前方，动也不动，鼻梁将那副墨镜架得高高的，在他的颧骨上投下一小片边缘略带绯红的阴影。<br/>他们顺着来时的那条路向外驶去，一路上谁也没说话，谁也没向后看。没有岗哨，他们在转角处绕过一蓬高高的荒草，驶上大路。拿破仑终于长长地吁了一口气，余光注意到俄国人的身体似乎也向下塌了几分。</p><p>“真可怕，”他轻轻地说，终于脱下墨镜，折起镜腿，打开了手套箱，“我差点就以为那是你的阴谋诡计了。”</p><p>没等伊利亚作出反应，拿破仑就自如地站起身来，向后座直挺挺地倒去。“向索萨利托前进！”</p><p>他开朗的声音重重砸在皮革座椅上，中断了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拿破仑 · 索罗不无幽默地发现，描述一头远渡重洋而来的东方老虎首次触碰到欧罗巴古老的花园土地时的诗句同样也适用于在一场美国式舞会中穿行的俄国人。</p><p>“银燕子”酒馆在白天时是“橡树林”咖啡店，到了晚上则变成窗帘半遮半掩、钢琴声流淌的黑夜之茧，散发出鸟嘴似的幽光，将街道上带着植物气味的梦游的美国人吸进那扇沉重的门后。</p><p>俄国人起先站在吧台边，双手交叠在胸前，握着啤酒杯的把手就像紧紧攥住一段缆绳。他缩着身体，嘴唇几乎不碰酒杯，只是向前投出一种直勾勾的、狐疑的视线。那坦白的视线让拿破仑很高兴，因为那单单只是一个从没参加过美式舞会、从没进入过一个男人们彼此相拥的世界的闯入者的眼神。其中并没掺杂多少俄国的眼光，而且，正如拿破仑所观察到的那样，是震惊，然而直勾勾的。</p><p>“怎样？”他愉快地问到，用三个指头轻巧地拈着一只棕色的无梗玻璃杯，里面装着一种黄色液体。伊利亚飞快地向杯子里投去一眼，收回视线，偏开头去。</p><p>“令人作呕。”他低声说。</p><p>“可惜。”美国人说，然后抬起被子，一饮而尽。“我觉得那个金发大个儿很漂亮。喏，就是舞池右上角那个。”</p><p>“他看起来像个傻子。”</p><p>“或许，”美国人微微昂起头，伊利亚刻意往另一边看，但他能想象出拿破仑脸上那挑逗的、迷人的微笑，一种粉色、珍珠般的神情。这时他的嘴唇上总像栖息着一只亟待被送出去的蓝色鸟儿。</p><p>“但他也在看我。恐怖，我觉得这里大多数人，”</p><p>他向他转过脸来，现在那只蓝色的鸟儿向上飞了一点，站在他的眉梢，压得那漂亮的笔画微微下沉。“都在看我。”他胜利地说道。</p><p>“那个在水里照镜子的自恋狂最后变成了植物人。”伊利亚毫不留情地说，低下头喝了一口啤酒。他真的用得上几瓶好伏特加，但现在就把自己灌醉显然为时过早。“水仙花，”美国人在他身边不满地嚷嚷，“是——”</p><p>“人变成植物。植物人。”俄国人盖棺定论。</p><p>美国人像被噎住了似的瞪着他，好一会才移开视线，转身把空酒杯搁在柜台上，看也不看伊利亚一眼，向角落里那个脸红脖子粗的金发傻大个走去。伊利亚回过头，抢在酒保之前抓起了拿破仑留在那里的空杯子，凑近鼻子闻了闻。</p><p>“是燕子酿的蜂蜜酒，漂亮（pretty）。”那棕色酒保细声细气地说。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我说，漂亮，你的小爱神喝的是银燕子的蜂蜜酒。他是个真正的玩家，一等一识货。”</p><p>伊利亚瞪着他的眼神让酒保微微站直了一些，但丝毫也没让他退缩。那双画了眼线的细长蓝眼睛目光闪闪地回望着他，双臂松松交叠，双手上涂着两种颜色的甲油。“我看出你不习惯被人叫做漂亮，男子汉。”</p><p>“没有人那样叫我。”伊利亚如梦似幻地答道，然后他清醒过来，皱了皱眉，却说不上究竟是哪里不对劲。他又试了试。“他也不是我的爱神。”</p><p>“他当然是。他是每个人的爱神。但他当然不是个规矩之神，否则他会跟你说清楚的。世界的一条秘密铁律之一就是十二点钟以后，每个人都有机会成为每个人的爱神。”</p><p>他的手中，魔法般的，在说话的当口就凭空出现了一只锡制的长嘴壶。细细的壶嘴像蛇信一般探到伊利亚身边来，往玻璃杯里倾注同样的暗黄色液体。在酒馆昏暗的照明下，液柱深色的边缘向外反着光，仿佛是从杯底升起来、连接玻璃杯的锡壶的一根空心管。他定定地盯着那平稳的流体看了一会，直到一阵蜂蜜的味道突然从那看似突然变得无限深的玻璃杯底中涌上来：气味实体化为透明的黄色粘浆，深处封存着一株植物的遗肢：绿色的厚叶轮生，顶部挂着两颗鲜红的浆果。他即看到、又闻到了那植物湿润而辛辣的肥厚气味；果实破开后留下的细小白色种子同时存在与他的牙缝中、舌苔上和指腹间。那潮湿的异物感使他低下头去看，在骤然变得明灭不定的灯光中，他的指甲忽然染上了鲜红色，果汁在他的指甲缝里残留一些水洗后变得深黄的痕迹。</p><p>他惊恐地抬起头来，又努力地皱起鼻子，眯起眼睛。“<em>这是什么？</em>（俄） ” 他问，不停地眨着眼睛，试探赶走眼前笼罩的那一片雾气。他向前伸出一只手，酒保亚麻色马毛似的头发突然“噗”地一声散成了无数黄色的粉尘，细长的头颅变成了一朵带紫斑的黄花。“<em>搞什么！</em>（俄）”</p><p>他紧闭着眼睛，与从下腹升起的怒火作斗争。<em>科里亚金，奥列格说。您必须这么做。</em></p><p>有人从后面抱住了他。是尤金吗？是不是那个冷酷的尤金？总是用一种恶毒的眼神望着他，站在所有系着红领巾的孩子中第二排最外侧。是不是阿纳托利？<em>科里亚金同志，伊万</em> <em>· </em><em>亚历山德罗维奇同志是个心慈手软的好人。总要有些人为他执行正义、肃清叛徒吧。是不是，科里亚金同志？</em></p><p>是的。不。不是的。这里没有叛徒，阿纳托利。这里没有叛徒。他将手伸进衣服前襟，往深了掏去，然后将一颗又湿又软的心脏捧出来，举到与阿纳托利视线平齐。这上面写着什么？阿纳托利？他们站在一块巨大的黑板下，阿纳托利扭头向黑板望去，视线随着黑板向无尽处升高。一排画框挂在墙壁的尽头，位置太高了，没有人看得清画里的人脸。</p><p>
  <em>伊利亚，奥列格说，他站在齐脚踝深的水里，看着他的眼神就像看着一条挂在树上的鱼。你是个好孩子。</em>
</p><p>奥列格没这样说过。伊利亚眼前一黑，什么也不知道了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>特工生涯第一课：永远不要试图药倒一个俄国人。共产党员都是特殊材料制成的。</p><p>一个阳光晴美、绿草芬芳的海湾边的日子就这样被一个又一个自作聪明的小小把戏引向了暗淡的结尾：灯光把趴在吧台上的俄国人的金发映成浓稠的蜂蜜色，而那一只熊掌般的大手像铁钳一样抓住了乔茜 · 艾默生（他在白天叫乔什）的咽喉。那俄国佬一声不吭，牙关咬得死紧，然而整个酒吧都能听见惨痛的呼喊声从那扭曲了的伟岸身体中传来。拿破仑甩开舞伴，不假思索地冲向他的时候连他自己都吃了一惊；而当伊利亚突然从乔茜的脖子上收回手反伸向怀中时，拿破仑几乎认定自己就要死了。</p><p>但俄国人只是把手插在那里，全身绷紧了片刻，而后就轰然瘫倒了。</p><p>“我的天，”乔茜慢慢地扶着吧台，站了起来，一只手不住地抚摸喉咙。“真是头野兽。”</p><p>“原谅我，亲爱的。”拿破仑说，“但待会再说。”</p><p>刚才和拿破仑的跳舞的艾米尔帮了大忙。如果伊利亚这时清醒着，他会惊讶地发现艾米尔事实上是这家小店的老板。可惜他瘫软在一对舞伴之间，整个人像把铁锁似的往下坠，一动也不动，任人把他架上楼梯去。</p><p>“这样就行了吗？”把俄国人横着架上床之后艾米尔问。</p><p>拿破仑向他点头示意。“就行了。谢谢你。”</p><p>那个金发大个子下楼去以后，拿破仑解开衬衣的扣子，从口袋里掏出火机，放在房间北角的书桌上。接着他走进浴室，翻过一只倒扣的牙杯，接了半杯水，拔下衬衣的倒数第二颗纽扣，用牙线穿过扣眼，提起纽扣的后盖，将一小片白色的片剂倒入水中。药片溶解时腾起一片细密的小气泡，拿破仑端着杯子，站得笔直，看了看杯子，又把视线投回面前的镜子上。缩小了一半的药片正在缓缓上浮。</p><p>镜子反射出的并非是立体世界的平面。当你往深处看时，一种玻璃质的陌生感或许会将水杯变成鱼缸、水龙头变成两朵银色的花；而在这种概括中，使你成为你本人的东西从客观的眼中失却了，镜子中的倒影只不过是一个黑头发、蓝眼睛、有着坚强下颌的年轻人。</p><p>镜中的年轻人手中正举着一个鱼缸，缸里游着条拖着透明大尾巴的白鱼。鱼转了个身，尾巴一翻，足以在狭小的缸中把自己包围。但当它的身体浮到水面、而尾巴徐徐下沉之后，鱼的幻觉就消失了。拿破仑从镜中收回视线，凝视着水面滋滋作响的药片，最终缩小成为一道浓稠的泡沫的白线。他晃了晃杯子，那道白线就散开了。</p><p>拿破仑回到卧室，侧着身坐在俄国人头的那一侧。床的宽度刚比这俄国人的身高的一半长一点儿，他的脚踩在地上，头则从另一端挂了下去。拿破仑一只胳膊绕过他的脖子，搭在他的左肩上把伊利亚德头抬起来，喂他喝那杯化开了药片的水，然后拖着他往斜上方扭了四十五度。这下至少俄国人的头在床上了。做完这一切后，拿破仑退到书桌前，斜着坐在椅子上，摆弄了一会他之前放在那里的打火机。</p><p>透过眼角睫毛的阴翳，他能看见俄国人的胸膛在衬衣的包裹下平静地起伏。他扭曲着修长的身体、踩着地板斜躺在黄灰相间的条纹床单上，高高的鼻尖落了一滴睡梦的露珠。一切的色调，在房间木头的深红色与昏黄的灯光之中都笼罩上了一层奇异的柔和灰影。俄国人开始有了动作，发出一些呢喃声，将脸埋进床头板与床垫形成的夹缝间。拿破仑合上火机，走上前去，试探性地触碰他的手。那些根部的指节上都生着细小的黄色绒毛。他用中指与无名指的指尖点了点，然后握了下拳，将整个手掌贴上了那四根伸展的、长长的手指，使它们向内蜷起，包住自己的拇指。</p><p>“伊利亚，”他轻轻地叫道，“伊利亚，<em>伊柳沙</em> <em>（俄）。“</em></p><p>俄国人发出了更大的咕哝声。他的脸从夹缝中微微转向了拿破仑。那药效使他的身体发烫，俄国人手背苍白，但掌心血红。他一只紧紧贴在身侧的那只手向身下摸去。那里，拿破仑看到，卡其色的长裤上撑起了高高的一个帐篷。他耐心地看着俄国人与拉链缠斗了一阵，然后将那只茫然无措的手轻轻拨开，攥在手里，纯熟地就像掸去灰尘。“伊利亚，”他柔声道，用喉咙最顶部吹送出一阵阵的气音，确保这声音触及到俄国人的梦时不会使他想起现实世界而突然惊醒。“你在做什么？”</p><p>“<em>同志，”</em>他断断续续地答道， “<em>这是个陷阱。同志们。他们在里面放了火——”</em>他的话头突然截住了，身体完全侧了过来，绷得像把弓箭，呜咽声完全消失了，变成了夹杂着嘶吼的喘息。显然，科里亚金在命令自己不要像个孩子似的蜷起来。就算有人踢了你的肚子，也不要蜷起来，同志。我们要往上飞踢，踹中美国人的裤裆。拿破仑幽默地想。然后他突然用力，捏紧了伊利亚的右手。</p><p>“让我来帮帮你。”他语带哀愁地说，任何人假若只是听到这声音，眼前都会浮现出一个至多十六岁、苍白细弱的男孩形象，一些诗性和命运中缺陷的苦果盛在一双蓝眼中，凝视着人时就化为熔浆。</p><p>
  <em>你现在需要我，此刻需要我。因为你绝望了，需要猛击一掌，把你推下水去，让你又活过来。</em>
</p><p>“写的是不是好极了？”他最后问。“你爱德国人。是不是？”他一条腿盘在床上，另一条腿仍然踩着地，身体却低低地伏下去，几乎埋进俄国人下沉的腰线中。他向上透过眼皮窥看，伊利亚汗湿的脸泛着潮红，两条胸锁乳突肌在红透了的脖子上白惨惨地暴突起来。</p><p>他的整张脸都痛苦地拧紧了。</p><p>“帮帮我，拜托。”俄国人开始说英语，同时努力地想要睁开眼睛。拿破仑没有看他，动手开始解他的裤子，露出底下白色的内裤，前档几乎全湿了。他用两根手指往下一扯，俄国人的那玩意儿就弹了出来，看的拿破仑直咂舌。</p><p>“我会帮你的，当然。好先生。”他低声下气地说，将舌尖抵上那湿润、还在不断往外分泌滑液的小孔，让囊袋轻柔地滑进他柔软、湿润的拳心：拿破仑 · 索罗有一双跟他的身量相比又小又肉的手。他轻轻地撸动几下，激起俄国人一阵过电般的呻吟。他将俄国人含进去，深深地抵在喉咙口，震动声带发出的声音轻而娇柔，像有只蝴蝶在他喉管深处振翅。</p><p>年轻的索罗已准备好，正准备全心全意地在音像中成为另一个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>证据拼图的最后一片是威佛利。英国人在一个星期五的上午出现，一个不早不晚的时段，开着他在湾区并不特别引人注目的捷豹，恰如其分地在“北极”和丹尼修车行之间抛了锚。那时久未开张的业余情人拿破仑 · 索罗正忙于午休，身穿油迹斑斑的橡胶围裙，坐在一摞轮胎上，百无聊赖地晃着腿，一根香烟叼在嘴角。威佛利走下车来，向他和颜悦色地打招呼。</p><p>“我的车抛锚了，“他说道。</p><p>“我看得出。“拿破仑边说边跳下轮胎堆，改用两指夹着烟。“很遗憾，在这方面我并非专业人士。恐怕你只有多等一会了。”</p><p>好在，拿破仑索罗在别的另一些事上堪称一等一的好手。而在那时，那似乎就是英国人想从他身上得到的一切。</p><p> </p><p>他感受到俄国人在他口中的抽搐，于是张开了嘴，让那跟在释放边缘的玩意儿一下暴露在了空气中。拿破仑微微支起了腰，俯视着俄国人。他有一双忧郁的、然而此刻紧闭的眼睛，嘴唇总是抿着，显得焦急。他想起俄国人藏在橱柜最深处的那些小药片，现在大约都积上了一层薄灰。拿破仑抬起一只手，拇指指腹贴着俄国人的唇角，然后将指尖塞了进去。这是他想象的药片在随着水流往身体深处进发之前停在他嘴唇中时的样子。</p><p>伊利亚却在这时剧烈地挣动起来，睁开了眼。他猛地收紧双腿，上半身像扑击的猎狗一样凭着腹肌的力量弹起，一只手钢钳般卡住了拿破仑的咽喉。这一切都发生在电光火石间，美国人仍然大睁着眼睛，不敢相信事态的急转直下；当他反应过来后只有双手握住那条铁似的臂膀，不断拍打，从喉咙深处发出一些模糊的呜咽声。</p><p>刚刚苏醒的俄国人浑身打颤，双眼失焦，一种狂乱的恐惧从深深的地方攫住了他。他的下身暴露在空气中，还裹着拿破仑的津液，短暂的冷却以后又被他的身体加温，几乎到了一个不可忍受的程度。直到这时他才感受到掌心下传来的脉搏：美国人脖子已经通红，喉中传来试图抽气的咯咯声。伊利亚下意识地松了手，拿破仑一动没动，就那样直挺挺地栽了下去，后脑勺砸在床垫上，接着滚下了床。他就在那里，面朝下，趴在深红色的地毯上，后背随着剧烈的喘气和咳呛声起伏。他用力地闭眼以对抗眼前的闪光。</p><p>身后，床上俄国人的存在似乎在黑暗中清晰了十倍。像水潭中的倒影，穿过炫目的闪光与火辣辣的知觉，直抵眼球之后冰冷的一小片核心。他仿佛看见床单在他身下随着动作不断产生新的褶皱，那只片刻以前接管了空气的手撑着床铺，然后以一个茫然的姿态落在膝盖上。他听见手指在小腿上敲打的声音，然后是几次舒张，最后握成了一个拳头。</p><p> </p><p>“现在我们可以谈谈了。”</p><p>他脸朝着左边，趴在威佛利的丝质床单上，像只猫一样喘气。英国人已经穿好了衣服，坐在床边，身体倾向他。如果拿破仑这时睁开眼，就会迎上那茶杯把手下翘起的小拇指般的微笑：从容，轻蔑，隐蔽，且通常指向危险的方向。</p><p>“别反问我。别来那套。”他在英国人来得及开口前打断了他，仍然闭着眼。英国人把手放在他的光背上，开始顺着脊椎的形状抚摸。“告诉我你想要什么，我才知道该往哪闻。”</p><p>“既然你这样说了，”英国人在他头顶亲切地答道。</p><p> </p><p>拿破仑翻身坐起，一只手撑着地，另一只反复磨蹭着喉咙。在往后的日子里，他会在面临无数次相似境况时做出相同的动作，而暗中思索领饰与衣物的搭配，好在接下来的行动中隐藏伤痕。但眼下，拿破仑索罗只堪堪能维持住表面的平静。我与死神的第一吻，他在脑中记下一笔，然后抬起头来。</p><p>“我想要你，”他慢慢地、镇定地说，心脏在胸膛里沉重的擂击逐渐趋向一种稳定的鼓点。“做出一个选择。”</p><p>他壮着胆子站起身，转头向桌边走去，拣起那个打火机，“嚓”地一声打出了一朵火苗。他放它在那烧了一会，然后合上盖子，将火机握在掌心。俄国人的表情告诉拿破仑他已经明白了一切。从那双眼睛中射出一种绿色的目光，直勾勾地指向他握着火机的手。那是一种他前所未见的神情：缜密，滴水不露，仿佛凝视的对象不是人，而是一片挂在树梢、随风飘荡的靶纸。</p><p>男孩几乎是将自己压在了桌沿才克制住逃跑的欲望。</p><p>“我已经关上了。”他张开四根手指，手掌向外晃了晃，让俄国人看那只火机。“艾米尔和男孩们都在楼下。”他满意地看到俄国人的目光偏离了他，下意识地转向房间的角洛。</p><p>“你是怎么知道我会到这里来的？”</p><p>“我不知道。”索罗说。“但我告诉威佛利我们不会去偏远的地方。他负责在阿拉莫广场的三个方位排布车队，大桥下也有一支，随同我们一起上了桥。如果我没猜错的话。”</p><p>“你这个，”俄国人咬着牙，喘着粗气，“婊子。”</p><p>“谢谢。”美国人挑起一边眉毛。“如果我能继续了的话？”</p><p>他的眼神突然变回了伊利亚记忆中那个傍晚的样子：一条柔软、半透明的绳索，垂在他脚边的地板上。仿佛是等着伊利亚自己弯下腰去把它绑在腿上。“我撒了一些谎。”</p><p>俄国人瞪着他。拿破仑索罗移开目光，仿佛在眨眼之间变成了个十九岁的小混账，语无伦次地为突然出现在他兜里的钱包辩护。“我说当我观察你时我什么也没看见，那是假的——” 他打住了，舌尖顶了顶嘴唇。伊利亚突然记起粉紫色窗帘在大敞的窗口飘荡的样子。科里亚金，奥列格在木屋里对他说。两条道路正摆在眼前，您需要自己做出决定。</p><p>我需要为了谁决定？</p><p>我没有时间来给您上思想教育课，科里亚金。这要看你自己。</p><p>他弯下腰来，在脚踝上系上一根绳子，同时朝衣服里掏去。阿纳托利，他想，然后猛地掐灭了思绪。</p><p>“你是一个很容易动摇的人，恐怖。这就是我的观察结果。”拿破仑说。“通往天使岛的那条路没有岗哨，但确实有人巡逻。以CIA的名义介入串通一个人是很轻易的事。”</p><p>伊利亚张了张嘴，皱起眉头。“CIA里有英国佬？”</p><p>“或许有。”拿破仑耸了耸肩。“但不是威佛利。他是MI6的人，打你叔叔从布达佩斯人间蒸发的那一年就盯上了他。但他们始终没有弄明白为什么他要带上你。”</p><p>两条道路，科里亚金。伊利亚盯着美国人翕动的嘴唇。他从不知道关于英国人的事。他为什么不知道？这两年里他什么任务也没有接到，除了每月往返苏联使馆，奥列格在里面和人谈话时他待在门口。他原以为这是因为他们仍旧怀疑他，一个腐败分子的儿子，充其量是奥列格挂在腰带上的一把枪<strong>。</strong>他们甚至不愿意让他留在莫斯科，刚过十七岁就给他套上了严实的嘴套，把他打发到匈牙利去干脏活。<strong><em>为什么是我？</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>“……一直就在你眼前。”拿破仑说，“你本可以发现的，如果你愿意想一想，只是想一想——”</p><p>他动了一下，仿佛有种冲动埋藏在他的身体里，促使他像动物一样往前飞扑。</p><p>但拿破仑仍然只是靠在那里，绿打火机金色的盖子从指间露出来。“你刚刚求我帮你。”</p><p>俄国人没有动。药效已经快要熬过去，他的下身已经开始疲软，然而仍然半挺立着。他将一只手压在大腿下，不动声色地猛掐内侧肌肉。</p><p> “拜托。”那男孩几乎是在哀求他。“还有机会。那老狐狸能帮你在伦敦找份差事，他也需要CIA里有他的人。我能干的挺好，是不是？老实说，多亏了你不肯往同性恋那方面想。我就算在光天化日之下光着身子跳舞你也宁愿察觉不到。”</p><p>他惨然一笑，一切涌动的光彩都从那张年轻的脸上消失了。拿破仑 · 索罗看起来摇摇欲坠，孤注一掷，只有一星火还在那双眼睛里闪烁。</p><p>“我以为你反对——。”伊利亚张口结舌，好半天才憋出一句。</p><p>“<strong>我不在乎</strong>。从十六岁我就开始全国乱跑，信不信由你，我在一列火车车厢里遇见过写《流浪者》的那家伙和他的同伙。我很爱他们，也学会像他们一样判断对错。可问题是，恐怖，” 他又笑了笑，一些血色回到了他的脸上，“我并不在乎我相信什么。”</p><p> 伊利亚没有回应。他只是坐在那，狼狈地岔开腿，在困惑和羞耻间摇摆。那浓稠的药还没完全离开他的大脑，热度消退成了皮下的刺痛感。他的颅骨变成了一个玻璃罐子，里面装着的大脑在黄绿色的溶液间浮浮沉沉，让他眼前发昏。</p><p>“你不理解。”他听见那美国人说。“好地方，坏地方，你们喜欢俄罗斯家乡*<em>。</em>”</p><p>他转过身去，把刚刚拉出来的椅子用脚往前踢回原位。他的身体突然看起来萎顿了。灯光落在他衬衫下宽阔的肩膀上，照出了那具身体的本质：一副美好的躯壳，却还没有被填充厚实。</p><p>
  <em>就是现在。</em>
</p><p>俄国人从坐姿一跃而起，手臂紧紧地圈住了他的喉咙。在他怀里的身体还很瘦，很长，死命地挣扎，伊利亚几乎能感受到突起的脊骨在衬衫和皮肉下挣扎。他想起训练营里，十六岁的骨头像螺钉一样扎进肉里，关节在每个夜里吱吱作响，有时使他痛得蹬腿，猛地醒过来。</p><p>他瞥了一眼椅垫上的火机，它已从拿破仑无力的手中滑落出来，在扶手上重重地磕了一下，落在了椅垫上。伊利亚松开了胳膊，将拿破仑的脸贴近自己的胸膛，慢慢将他放倒在地。他的膝盖擦过椅子的一条腿，火机就滑了下来，掉在了他手边。他将它捡起来，塞进裤兜，走进了卫生间。水声哗哗的一分钟后，伊利亚 · 科里亚金从房间窗口离开了“银燕子“酒馆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*出自《荒原狼》<br/>*出自《树上的男爵》</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>尾声.</strong>
</p><p>他从窗户里降下来的时候听见树上传来一阵声音。伊利亚警觉地抬起头，知道罗马近郊的栗树上不可能出现浣熊和负鼠。或许是猫头鹰，这是有可能的。但他今年三十岁了，十年来的经验如果教给了他什么，那就是永远别放松警惕。</p><p>他顺着绳子，又轻又快地向下滑，同时紧盯着那颗栗树，手搭在腰间的手枪上。几乎是在他刚落地的瞬间，CZ75手枪的弹匣就发出了一声清脆的弹响，一颗子弹无声无息地朝着传来动静的树梢飞去。</p><p>那棵树安静了一会，过了片刻，就在俄国人几乎转身离去时，那只叶间的猫头鹰说起了英语。</p><p>“晚上好，”猫头鹰咕咕叫道。</p><p>伊利亚的身体僵直了。</p><p>“我看出你想杀了我。”</p><p>“那是因为你不该在这里。”他很快整理好了自己的表情，将手枪收回腰际，但是没有塞回绑带里。“你为什么穿着西装爬树？”</p><p>“那是因为，”树上的拿破仑 · 索罗冲着他展露出一个迷人的微笑，“你也不该在这里。你吓到我了，恐怖。害得我只好像只猫一样狼狈地窜上树。”</p><p>伊利亚这时才想起来细细端详他。美国人的西装外套搭在肩上，身上沾着几小根树枝。他从树上垂下来的皮鞋显然以前磨得锃亮，现在尖端却出现了磨损，大概是救不回来了。“如果不是这棵相当友好的树，”索罗拍了拍身下的树干，示意伊利亚树后一根位置较低的枝杈。就是那根枝杈拯救了一个穿着西裤的人。“你可能早就杀了我了。”</p><p>伊利亚低头看了看手枪漆黑的枪口，从鼻腔里轻轻地哼了一声。</p><p>“现在，”树上的索罗欣快地宣布道，“我就要下来了。好吗？然后我会离你近一点。我的胸袋里有监听器，不过刚才已经被弄坏了。戒指里有颗药片，今晚是用不着了。就这些。别开枪，好吗？”</p><p>“别像训狗一样对我讲话。”</p><p>美国人从树上跳了下来。相当滑稽的一幕，伊利亚想，然后他意识到那不仅仅是因为拿破仑穿着西装。</p><p>他彻彻底底地变了个人。从前，那头黑色的卷发也是朝后梳的，但往往一整天都只用一点水来固定它们。前额上的卷发因为缺乏强力的约束而散乱，一缕缕的头发在强烈的圣弗朗西斯科阳光下显出一种栗色的蓬松质地。他的身体那时也是饱满而紧实的，但有一种藤蔓似的纤细，仿佛他的整个身体都只不过是抽长的骨头的附属品。一小部分的伊利亚为他能如此清晰地记起拿破仑过去的身体感到愕然，但更多的他正忙着审视凭空出现在他眼前的这个来自对立阵营的人。他显然用了很多发胶（过量的发胶），喷了些气味清爽的木质调古龙水，大约是为了搭配他孔雀尾羽颜色的西服。他今晚来是为了参加他们身后的大宅内正在进行的晚宴，毫无疑问；而且携带着药片和监听器。此刻他出现在花园里，就说明不管是美国人还是英国人，他们要的东西得手了。</p><p>“哦不，别。饶了我。”美国人笑了，仿佛看穿了伊利亚脑子里的想法。他将西装夹克抖开，从胸袋里拿出了那个被压碎了的监听器残骸。他用双手撑开夹克时扯衫紧贴在身上，勾勒出拿破仑 · 索罗健壮有力的身形，两道收窄的腰线深深地埋进笔直的西裤里。“拿着，如果你需要定心丸的话。”</p><p>“美国人还是英国人？”俄国人接过了那一小块废品，仔细端详。</p><p>索罗叹了口气。“美国人，如果你非要知道的话。但今晚都不是。”</p><p>他们默契地在花园里行动起来，很快翻过了围墙，将新法西斯主义者灯火通明的大宅抛在身后。那屋主被英国人形象地称之为喀麦拉，因为他同时在铁幕两端转圜，又在英国的俱乐部里和一群西服下别着反万字袖章的家伙鬼混。索罗不清楚伊利亚知道多少，但他今晚已经累极了。</p><p> </p><p>太久了，他对盖比说。他可能会直接一枪崩了我。</p><p>我会搞定那个老家伙的。她只这么说了一句，然后就低下头来开始切用来装饰酒杯的柠檬。索罗看了片刻，转过头走出了房间。没有问她指的是目标对象还是威佛利。</p><p> </p><p>“兰利最近跟胡佛打的不可开交。国内乱七八糟。”走向附近的车站时索罗说道，伊利亚诧异地看了他一眼。“谁让你们当初非要打越南不可。从一开始你们就没机会赢。”</p><p>索罗耸了耸肩。“总而言之, 我的上司把我彻底丢给了老狐狸，”他闷闷不乐地说，“你总以为这么些年他的牙都该掉光了，可他还能在你能想到的所有地方舞蹈不停。事实上，我觉得他几乎没有变老。”</p><p>他们正在行走的这条路又黑又长，四周温暖的空气中处处漂浮着影子。路灯低矮，几乎是每隔五十米才有一个，蜷伏在路边。伊利亚无法克制自己的视线飘向美国人的侧脸。那张脸散发出一种奇异的光芒；以那双蓝眼为中心，美国人的神态中洋溢着一种肥皂泡般的勃勃生机。他微微偏转过脸来，扫了伊利亚一眼，露出一个似笑非笑的表情。<em>但他的眼神中有种喜爱，</em>伊利亚想，<em>一种假若你缺少一分眼力就会信以为真的温度。</em></p><p>美国人还在继续说：“我最近体悟到了一条新的人生哲学。”他笑了笑，伸手从夹克的内侧的某个位置神乎其技地掏出一只烟盒，按了下卡扣，露出了底下一排骆驼香烟， “抱歉，忘了向你通报这个。”</p><p>伊利亚只是转过头去。“这附近的车站还开着吗？”</p><p>“两年前停运了。但有辆车藏在月台附近的灌木丛里。”</p><p>“我会把你和司机都杀死。”</p><p>“是啊，”拿破仑轻飘飘地说，吐出一口烟，“她早想到你会了。”</p><p>“她？”</p><p>“盖比是威佛利的人。”索罗的语气有些洋洋得意，仿佛他刚抓住了俄国人的空隙，给他脸上来了一拳。“在我之前就是了。这就是她那天突然要去北海滩的原因。”</p><p>他长长地吐出一口气。“我不明白你们，而且看来我永远也不会明白。她住在美国，最后却选择跟英国人跑了。你们真的很讨厌美国那一套，是不是？”</p><p>“你想象不到。”</p><p>索罗咧了咧嘴。“跟我讲讲索萨利托以后的事情。”</p><p>他有一张灵巧的嘴，微微向后咧开时会露出湿润的、贝壳般的牙齿。俄国人想起他看过的那些档案，美国人游走在欧洲，油滑得像只黑猫，没有什么能沾上他的身。拿破仑 · 索罗深谙陷害与脱身之道。</p><p>“我们去了东柏林，在那里待了两年。墙在我们去的第二个月就动工了，奥列格在斯塔西里找了个位置。那个时候莫斯科相当重视东德。”他顿了顿，“接下来的事情你大约都在档案里读过了。”</p><p>美国人承认他读过了苏联人的档案。车站的轮廓出现在视野底部，他们已经走出了设置路灯的范围。车站停运以后这整条街都废弃了，除开有钱人辉煌的住宅，大城市的近郊往往比真正的山野还荒凉。伊利亚停下了脚步。拿破仑继续往前走，然后他听见了打火机的轻响。美国人停住了，转过身来。</p><p>“我早该想到《流浪者》对你而言不是本好书。”</p><p>“不是。”</p><p>“盖比也这么说。”美国人平静地说。</p><p>他们四周静极了。但伊利亚知道有人在看着，就在分割铁轨与道路的树丛中。有一双棕色的、总是略带嘲讽的眼睛。她不需要打开车灯就能看见索罗的烟火。他现在再也不害怕想起她了。伊利亚将视线从灌木毛茸茸的幽影上挪开，转向站在他面前的美国人。</p><p>“你没有用那盘带子威胁我。”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“为什么？”美国人平静地挥了挥手，手指间的烟头在被他搅动的气流中一明一灭，“这是个好问题，恐怖。想试着答答看吗？”</p><p>“不太想。”</p><p>“遗憾。”</p><p>就着烟头的火，他几乎能看见从烧红的边缘上方飘出的一缕缕细细的白烟。美国人自始至终没有将烟靠近嘴边。“恐怖，”他低声呼唤，在周遭月影浮动的黑夜中像是一种气流的震动。俄国人闭了闭眼。他觉得他隐约听见了<strong><em>纽约，纽约</em></strong>的歌声，但美国人并没有向灌木丛的方向看去。他望着伊利亚，眼神冷静柔和，清澈而湿润，使人想起碎了一地的玻璃花瓶。</p><p>如果他这时上前来，伊利亚想。</p><p>他不知该怎样想。</p><p>"想听我把话说完吗?"</p><p>"什么?"</p><p>"我的人生哲学。"美国人玩弄着手里的烟头, 伊利亚目视着那点火光在他手里左右摇摆,然后突然落下去, 在皮鞋底熄灭。"关于事情在某个节点结束, 你余生的唯一意义就剩下倾听回响什么的。不过我猜那不重要了。是吗?"</p><p>没有人说话。</p><p>“晚安。”他听见索罗说。</p><p>他目送美国人转过身去，走完最后的这一段路。椴树和月桂树的阴影遮蔽了银灰色的月光，扬起一阵阴凉燥热的灰尘的气味。索罗的身影在到达车站之前就看不见了。伊利亚想象着他跳下月台、走过铁轨的样子，就像从高高的轮胎堆上跳下来，穿过尘土飞扬的街道。他开始往回走。当他再次回过头时，那想象中的汽车微弱的响声与灯光都已经不见了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>奥列格和伊利亚的情节部分参照《丝绒铁腕》。我永远爱丝绒铁腕。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>